


Love fixed by Love

by blu_rin



Series: Love-trilógia [1]
Category: Jrock, MEJIBRAY, Royz
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: Koudai és Tomoya szíve összetört és mindketten saját maguknak köszönhetik. Koudai magányos estéjébe azonban betoppan Koichi, oldalán Tsuzukuval és úgy döntenek, segítenek a basszusgitároson. Hogyan lehet megjavítani egy még el sem kezdődött szerelmet? A válasz: szerelemmel.Bétázta: Narucchi (wattpad - narunin)





	1. Prológus a jelenből

Az utcai lámpák gyér fénye a mozi ősrégi lámpáival karöltve borította halvány, sárga burokba a két álldogáló alakot. Nem voltak mindennapi külsejű, átlagos emberek. Egyikük frizurája vörösben pompázott, és tökéletes copf, továbbá makulátlan frufru társult hozzá. Sminkje is hibátlanra, nőies arcvonásokat lágyan hangsúlyozóra sikeredett. Bár, ő maga nem volt nő.

A másik férfi tincsei narancsszínben, enyhén kócosan keretezték kemény felépítésű arcát. Vékony ajkait görcsösen összepréselve meredt a másik fényesen csillogó, barna íriszeibe. Fogalma sem volt, mégis hogyan kezdje, anélkül, hogy minden eddig felépített apróságot romba döntene. Szavak. Az emberek mindig is velük alakítottak ki kapcsolatokat, legyenek azok akár pozitívok, akár ellenkezőleg.

– Koudai... Figyelj. Szeretlek.

A vörös szemei elkerekedtek, ajkai elnyíltak, felfedve kusza fogsorát. Leblokkolt. Nem tudta, miféle módon értelmezze ezeket a szavakat. Szépek voltak, az egyszer biztos, ám eléggé váratlanok. A fejében csak lassan állt össze a kép, agya zavarodottan pakolta össze a kirakós darabkáit, de a száján rögvest kicsúsztak a bolondságok.

– Ez most, hogy jön ide? – suttogta, mire a másik vonásai megkeményedtek és ridegen kezdte pásztázni őt.

– Ez most, hogy jön ide? – ismételte a férfi érzelemmentes hangon, majd kissé ingerültebben folytatta. – Szerinted az elmúlt két hónapban mit csináltunk minden péntek este? Gondolom randiztunk! Elhívtalak moziba, igent mondtál, utána étterembe, igent mondtál, és így tovább... Mikor a film alatt átkaroltam a vállad, mit jelentett? Mikor kaja után egészen az ajtódig kísértelek, szerinted mégis mi a francot jelentett? Tudod mit? Maradjunk egyszerű barátok, nem is értem, minek szerettem beléd! – fújtatott, azzal sarkon fordult és dühösen elviharzott.

Koudai könnyei megállíthatatlanul csorogtak végig az arcán, ahogy távozó barátját figyelte. Barátok? Most már azok sem... Pedig, ha rájött volna, mit is jelentenek valójában egymásnak, akkor talán többek is lehettek volna. Nem felelt volna ekkora hülyeséggel a vallomásra, hanem egy csókkal vitte volna tovább kettejük közös történetét. Fájt. A mellkasa szinte beszakadt, a tüdeje pedig pokolian égett.

– Tomoya! – próbálta kiáltani, de hangja rekedt és idegen volt számára. A nyomás végül a földre küldte és a lámpák továbbra is gyéren világították meg kis alakját, ahogy ott térdelt a koszban,. Könnyei teljesen elhomályosították a látását.

Percekig stagnálhatott ebben a borzasztó világban, amely csak belőle, továbbá fájdalmából táplálkozott, mikor egy meleg kéz csúszott átfagyott vállaira. Bár nyár volt, ujjatlant felvenni mégsem tartozhatott a legjobb döntései közé.

Végül lassan felnézett és egy aggódó, ám ismerős szempárral találta szembe magát, melybe néhány kósza rózsaszín tincs vegyült. Koichi. Egy régi jó barát, akire mindig számíthatott a nehéz időkben. És még valaki, aki háta mögött állva próbálta talpra segíteni, bár az arcát nem láthatta, azért volt egy tippje... Ami hamarosan be is jött, ugyanis Tsuzuku jellegzetes vonásait senkiével sem tudta volna összekeverni.

– Hé, D, mi a baj? Úgy nézel ki, mint akinek összetörték a szívét. – Koichi telibe talált. Bár Tomoyával kölcsönösen rombolták szét egymás lelkét, mégis úgy érezte, hogy neki is fáj a másik relatíve, elvesztése. Bólintott. Ekkor Koichi Tsuzukuhoz fordult. Vajon randin voltak? A páros előszeretettel tett késő esti sétákat a város kissé néptelenebb részein. A rózsaszín hajú férfi mindig is szerette azokat a randevúkat, amikor kötöttségek nélkül foghatta párja kezét. Sajnos csak így tudták megoldani. A hírnév átka, ahogy mondani szokták... Meg persze az előítéleteké is.

– Nem bánod, ha haza kísérünk? Bocsáss meg, de elég szörnyen festesz, és rosszul leszek a gondolattól, hogy így töltsd el az éjszakát – simogatta meg Koudai vállát Koichi, miközben csupán egy pillantással megszerezte Tsuzuku beleegyezését is.

– Koichi, ez igazán kedves tőled, de megleszek egyedül. Nem akarom elrontani az estéteket – motyogta, és a végén egy kedvesnek is elmondható mosolyt is megeresztett. Úgy érezte, valahogy elvánszorog hazáig, úgyis csak pár utca, otthon meg majd pizsamában megnéz valami romantikus vígjátékot, amin szétbőgi a fejét. Csak az volt az aprócska kis porszem az imént megalkotott terv gépezetében, hogy túl jól ismerték egymást.

– Ugyan már, Koudai, ne csinálj ebből problémát, csak felmegyünk hozzád és ott leszünk veled, amíg el nem alszol. Ja, meg távol tartunk a tévédtől. – A rózsaszín hajú férfi biztatóan ragadta meg a karját, és kezdte el rángatni a háza felé, míg Tsuzuku kissé lemaradva tőlük, rágyújtott egy szál cigarettára. Ó, hogy Koudai mennyire szerette volna követni a példáját, de valahogy most nem volt meg benne a nikotin iránti sóvárgás érzete. Helyette a gondolatait Tomoya alakja töltötte be. Most, hogy jobban belegondolt, és felidézte a férfi közösségi médiára kitett képeit, rá kellett jönnie, a másik mindegyiken fényárban fürdött, mint akit valami örökké pozitív burok vesz körbe. Angyal. Akárhányszor csak rápillantott, érzések öntötték el, amelyeket a barátság és a régi ismeretség számlájára írt. Biztonság, nyugalom, boldogság. Vajon, ha ma este is töltene fel fotót, azok is ezeket tükröznék?

– Megérkeztünk – zökkentette ki Koichi lágy hangja gondolatainak sorából, majd néhány másodperc kínos csend után nekiállt megkeresni a kulcsait, és beengedte magukat az épületbe. Megpróbálta magára önteni a boldog vendéglátó szerepét, így mutatta a még kevésbé járatos Tsuzukunak, merre találja a papucsokat, illetve hova tegye a cipőjét. Végül a hálószobájában kötöttek ki, ahol Koudai zavartan üldögélt az ágyán, miközben a másik basszusgitáros a ruhásszekrényében kutatott valami pizsamának valóért magának és barátjának. Eldöntötték, hogy itt alszanak vele, és a sajna nem tudta őket lebeszélni róla, így végül csak hagyta, hadd sodorják őt az események.

– D, öltözz csak át, én még elleszek egy darabig! Tsuzuku, igazán segíthetnél! – mondta Koichi, mire utóbbi hatalmas sóhajjal feltápászkodott a földről és párja mellé lépve kezdett válogatni a nagyobb méretű pulóverek között. Valahogy úgy érezte, neki akár a térde fölé is érhetnének, de Koichi már más tészta volt, és a köztük lévő öt-hat centi igencsak sokat számított ebben az esetben.

Koudai a fürdőbe vitte magával egyik bokszerét, továbbá a bandától ki tudja hányadik születésnapjára kapott batikolt, vékony pólót, amely a többiek egyöntetű véleménye szerint tökéletesen kiemelte a vállai ívét, lévén, hogy akármiképp igazgatta az anyagot, az egyik oldalon mindig a felkarja felső részéig csúszott. Ezért is hagyta meg alvós pólónak.

Amikor visszaért a hálóba, a kettős már átöltözve várta őt az ágya szélén üldögélve, mindketten egy-egy nem túl vastag anyagú melegítőben és alsónadrágban, Tsuzuku pedig épp a Koichi fejének két oldalán lebegő fekete és rózsaszín tincsek fonott copfba társuló egyvelegét bogozta ki. Érintései külső szemmel nézve lágynak, törődőnek tetszettek. Ha Tomoya csinálná ezt vele...

Koudai nem bírta tovább, ajkai ismét megremegtek, ahogy előtört belőle a sírás, Koichi pedig rögvest felpattant és átölelte rázkódó testét. A francba, nem kéne holmi bőgéssel elrontania ezt a szép pillanatot, túl kéne lépnie ezen az estén és elfelejtenie. A holnapi szabadnapján is lesz ideje kiverni a fejéből ezt a mai randit, még talán az előzőket is.

Aztán már alig érzékelt valamit a külvilágból. Talán Koichiék az ágyába fektették. Talán mellé bújtak. Talán Tsuzuku átnyúlt felette és megfogta a rózsaszín hajú kezét. Mintha még egy csókot is adott volna rá, mielőtt elengedte volna. Sötétség. Az éjjeli szekrényen lévő lámpákat lekapcsolták, őt pedig reggelig elragadta az álmok keserédes világa.

Tsuzuku ajkait összeszorítva bámulta a sötétítőfüggöny két oldalán kirajzolódó fénysávokat, amikor hallotta, ahogy telefonja megrezzen a feje mellett. Nem akarta felébreszteni a két férfit, így óvatosan kitapogatta a tarkójánál lévő készüléket és megnyitotta az sms-t.

Kéne egy kis segítség az új dalban a te részednél. Át tudnál jönni? xxx, MiA

Érezte magán valakinek a tekintetét. Óvatosan felpillantott a készülékből és Koichi kérdő szempárjával találta szembe magát.

– MiA – tátogta, mire barátja mosolyogva visszatátogott egy „Menjél!"-t. Legnagyobb meglepődésére Koudai sem akkor nem ébredt fel, amikor felkelt az ágyból, sem akkor, amikor felöltözött és kisétált a házból. Tényleg nagyon megviselhette az előző este, akármi is történt vele.

Koichi eközben úgy döntött, hogy ő is felkel és csinál valami reggelit maguknak. Már jól kiismerte magát a konyhában, egy régi bulinak és néhány esti popcornos házimozinak köszönhetően, így nekiállt összeütni néhány onigirit.

Épp az algát szeletelte, amikor egy sápadt, sírástól kissé puffadt arcú Koudai állt meg a konyha küszöbén és elmotyogott neki egy halk köszönést.

– Most már igazán elárulhatnád, mi történt! Tegnap nem akartunk ezzel terhelni, de talán könnyebb lenne, ha beszélnél róla! – javasolta Koichi, miközben előszedte a tányérokat, majd nekiállt kávét főzni.

Koudai hatalmas, szaggatott sóhaj kíséretében ült le az étkezőasztal melletti székek egyikére. Igen, a másiknak talán igaza lehet, talán még tanácsot is tud adni ebben az igencsak félresikerült szituációban, így aztán lassan belekezdett. Elmondott mindent, kezdve az első „randitól", egészen az utolsóig, amikor is Tomoya szerelmet vallott neki, ő meg csak azt a buta és udvariatlan kérdést tudta kinyögni.

Mesélés közben persze többször eleredtek a könnyei, rengetegszer megállt, Koichi viszont végig biztatóan mosolygott rá, és adogatta neki a zsebkendőket, amelyekből a végén csinos kis halom gyűlt össze az étkezőasztal sarkában.

– Hé – simított végig a vörös hajú vállán, miközben letette elé a kávét –, reggelizzünk!

Koudai keserű mosollyal bólintott. Ezek szerint már reménytelen a helyzet? A kapcsolata Tomoyával végleg elúszott? Nincs visszaút, valami csoda, amelynek folytán bocsánatot kérhetne a másiktól és viszonozhatná az érzéseit? – ezek a gondolatok fordultak meg a fejében, ahogy nekilátott az onigiriknek Koichi társaságában.

– Amúgy – kezdte Koichi –, meséltem már, hogyan kezdtünk el járni Tsuzukuval?

Koudai megrázta a fejét. A másiktól szokatlan volt az, hogy ilyen hirtelen nagy mesélésekbe bonyolódjon bele, éppen ezért kíváncsian várta, mi fog történni. Vajon miért hozakodott fel a témával? Talán... Nem, nem, ez őrültség, de mégis... Ha hasonló helyzeten mentek volna keresztül, mint most ő és Tomoya, akkor ez a tanácsadás különös módja lehet?

– Egy felső-középben tanultunk, párhuzamos osztályban...


	2. Első fejezet a múltból

Koichi kíváncsian várta, hogy vajon miért hívatta oda magához őt az osztályfőnöke. Zakuro-senseijel sosem volt egymással problémájuk, ugyanis a nő tárgyát, az irodalmat nála jobban az osztályban szinte senki sem értette. Ha valamit szeretett volna tőle, akkor diszkréten félrevonta. Ez általában a matekjegyeivel kapcsolatban történt meg.

– Állok rendelkezésére, sensei – állt meg a tanáriban a nő asztala előtt. Amaz megigazította egyenesre vasalt sötétbarna tincseit, majd felpillantott az előtte álló fiúra, ajkain lágy mosoly jelent meg.

– Szeretném, ha elmennél a 2-B-be és megkeresnéd Meiji Tsuzukut. Add át neki, hogy jövő héten javító tesztet kell írnia irodalomból. Ezen a héten már nincs vele órám, és különben is, ő az egyetlen, akinek nem sikerült átmennie elsőre. Megtennéd?

Koichi egy pillanatig habozott. Meiji Tsuzuku... Tavaly még eggyel felette járt, aztán lebukott. Megértette Zakuro-sensei aggodalmát. Ha Tsuzuku elbukik a javítón, akkor kicsapják az iskolából. A tanárnő pedig minden diáknak, még ha nem is az osztályába járt a szívén viselte a sorsát.

– Rendben, azonnal indulok – eresztett meg egy mosolyt, miközben mélyen meghajolt. A 2-B számára szinte teljesen ismeretlen terep volt, egyetlen embert ismert csak onnan, Natsukit, mivel a srác osztálytársa volt alsó-középben. Haja mogyorószín és kócos, szemei csillogtak az állandó vidámságtól, amely körül vette őt. Na, de nem is tudott mire panaszkodni. Csinos barátnője és jó fej haverjai zsongtak körülötte a nap huszonnégy órájában.

Ahogy megállt a terem ajtajában, Koichit senki sem vette észre, kivéve persze Natsukit, aki intett egyet az épp vele beszélgető barátainak, és vendégükhöz lépett, karját hanyagul átvetve annak vállán. Koichi összerezzent. Még mindig nem szokta meg az emberek ilyen mértékben való közeledését, de igyekezett elfogadni Natsuki stílusát, még ha merőben különbözött is az övétől.

– Szevasz haver, mit szeretnél? – vigyorgott rá a fiú, mire Koichi bizonytalanul visszamosolygott és viszonylag diszkréten érdeklődött arról, hogy mégis melyik fiú az a Meiji Tsuzuku, továbbá annak az információnak is örült volna, ha Natsuki elárulja neki, melyik padban ül.

– Ő az ott, hátulról a második padsorban jobbról a harmadik – felelte végül a közvetlen srác, majd miközben igyekezett levonni a konklúziót Koichi feltűnésmentes stílusából, a Tsuzuku padja előtt megálló fiúra kiáltott.

– Randira akarod hívni, vagy mi van? – röhögött, mire Koichi rögvest elvörösödött és megrázta a fejét. Tsuzuku viszont végre felfigyelt az előtte ácsorgó alakra és a szemébe fésült hollófekete tincsek alól ridegen mérte végig.

– Jól állna neked a rózsaszín haj – bökte ki végül rezzenéstelen arccal, aztán tovább firkálgatott a füzetébe, Koichi pedig még jobban zavarba jött. Ez azonban nem állíthatta meg őt a feladat végrehajtásában, amelyet a sensei bízott rá, így lassan megköszörülte a torkát, hogy újra magára hívja a fiú figyelmét.

– Zakuro-sensei küldött – kezdte, de Tsuzuku félbe szakította.

– Megint megbuktam, igaz? – kérdezte, egy pillanatra sem emelve fel a tekintetét a firkáiról. Koichi beharapta az ajkait és igenlően hümmögött egyet. Tsuzuku felhorkantott.

– Jövő héten íratja meg veled a javító tesztet – tette hozzá végül. Mindent elmondott, most már mehetne is, de nem igazán tudta kitalálni, hogyan köszönjön el a másiktól. Most találkoztak először. Talán egy sok sikert és szia? Nem, az túl közvetlen, vagy esetleg...

– Te ilyen kiskedvenc vagy nem? Aki színjeles nála és hibátlanra írja a teszteket, ugye? – Tsuzuku hangja zökkentette ki őt a gondolatmenetből, és döbbenten bámult bele a sötét szempárba. Mégis honnan tudta ezt a fiú? Sem a sensei, sem az osztálytársai nem szokták ezzel traktálni a többi tanulót.

Tsuzuku észrevette a zavart a szemében és halványan elmosolyodott.

– Tavaly is így volt. A sensei ideküldte hozzám az osztályom legjobb irodalmasát, hogy rávegyen a javítóra való készülésre. De nem hat meg vele. Képtelen vagyok ugyanúgy vélekedni a metaforákról meg ilyenekről, mint ti – összegezte, Koichi pedig olyat tett, ami teljesen ellentmondott minden addigi tervének.

– Nem jársz klubba, ugye? Akkor suli után gyere fel a tetőre és segítek felkészülni. Nem kell a mi véleményünket írnod. Elég, ha máshogy közelíted meg, ebben pedig tudnék talán néhány tanácsot adni – vakarta meg a tarkóját, közben pedig átkozta azt a fene nagy száját. Mégis, hogy a csudába juthatott ilyen az eszébe?

– Oké – egyezett bele Tsuzuku, majd pontosan becsengőkor kisétált a teremből, otthagyva az asztalánál a döbbent Koichit, akit Natsuki vett szárnyai alá, azzal, hogy ismét átkarolta.

– Összejön a randi? – kuncogott, Koichi pedig megrázta a fejét, és óvatosan leszedte magáról haverját, hogy távozhasson a saját termébe. Apropó, Tsuzuku mégis hová a fenébe mehetett pontban becsengetéskor?

Tanítás után csak nagyon kevesen szoktak a tetőn lenni. A földrajz klub járt fel néha megfigyeléseket végezni, minden évszakban hármat vagy négyet. Az osztálybéli barátai közül Jun volt lelkes tagja ennek a körnek, és rendszeresen beszámolt tevékenységeikről két klubnélküli haverjának. Szerény klikkjük harmadik tagja, Hiroki egy fokkal jobban lelkesedett ezekért, mint Koichi, de tény, hogy egyikük sem bírta tíz percnél tovább hallgatni Jun ömlengését.

– Nagyon elgondolkoztál – hallotta meg ekkor Tsuzuku hangját a füle mellől. Mégis mikor osont a pad mögé? Vagy tényleg ennyire lekötötték őt a gondolatai? Akárhogyan történt, a fiú itt van, kezdheti is a magyarázást, mihelyst a szíve visszaáll az eredeti ritmusába. Nem tett jót neki ez a hirtelen ijedtség, az egyszer biztos.

Tsuzuku lazán leült mellé, állát pedig megtámasztotta a tenyerén és felvont szemöldökkel kezdte fürkészni a fiút. Kissé széles orr, melyen feketekeretes szemüveg ült, vékonyka ajkak, és enyhén hullámos, fekete, vállig érő haj. Helyes? Inkább szép... Igen, ez volt a megfelelő szó. Csak egy valami tehette volna még tökéletesebbé.

– Jól állna neked a rózsaszín haj – ismételte meg a tanteremben mondott szavakat, miközben ujjaival lágyan megérintette Koichi tincseit.

– Aha – motyogta a fiú, majd finoman arrébb tessékelte Tsuzuku kezét az arca elől. Nem értette, mégis miért mondta ezt neki a másik. Az iskola szabályzata elég szigorú volt a hajfestés terén, éppen ezért furcsának találta ezt a burkolt ösztönzést. – Szóval, akkor az irodalom – erőltetett magára egy halvány mosolyt.

– És itt a páros rímekről beszélsz, elmagyarázod, a fogalmát, majd példákat írsz rá a versből – fejezte be végül Koichi egy óra elteltével, és diadalmas tekintettel pillantott a mellette ülőre. Egészen kimelegedett magyarázástól, viszont, ha évfolyamtársa a tartalmi elemzés helyett a nyelvtani részekről kezd el beszélni, akkor éppen csak, de át fogják engedni. – Érted? – tette hozzá a biztonság kedvéért, és a másik bólintása némiképp elégedettséggel töltötte el.

– Merre laksz? – kérdezte hirtelen Tsuzuku, mire Koichi döbbenten árulta el az utca nevét. – Remek, én is arrafelé, két sarokkal arrébb, azt hiszem. – Felpattant, kisimította térdénél az egyenruháját, majd vállára vette a táskáját. – Mehetünk?

Koichitól csak egy erőtlen biccentésre tellett, aztán ő is összeszedte a holmiját és a lépcsőhöz sétáltak. Még senki sem kísérte őt haza a barátai közül. Hirokival ugyanazon a környéken laktak, de mégis mindig külön mentek, mivel a másik fiú még nála is jobban szeretett elmerülni a gondolataiban.

– Mire fel ez a nagy barátkozás? – kérdezett végül rá, mikor kiléptek az iskola kapuján. Tsuzuku nem tűnt annak az embernek, aki önként és dalolva szocializálódna másokkal. Úgy látszott, minden szünetet néma csendben, egyedül rajzolgatva tölt.

– A-a. – A fiú ajkait lebiggyesztve lóbálta meg csontos, sápadt mutatóujját Koichi orra előtt. – Ezt inkább nekem kéne tőled megkérdeznem. Te ajánlottad fel, hogy segítesz felkészülni.

Talált, süllyedt. Végül is, Koichi kezdeményezte az egészet, így hiába próbálná a felelősség nagyját a másikra kenni. Amit főzött, azt bizony meg kell ennie, mind az utolsó morzsáig, és ha ez azzal járt, hogy Tsuzuku hazakísérte, akkor el kellett fogadnia a dolgot. Legközelebb háromszor, nem, tízszer, vagy minimum százszor fogja átgondolni a mondatait, mielőtt kinyögné őket, az egyszer holtbiztos.

– Miket szeretsz rajzolni? – kérdezett rá végül arra, ami nemrég ütött szöget a fejébe. Különben is, kínosnak érezte az amúgy imádattal övezett néma csöndet.

– Tárgyakat. Embereket. Mintákat. – Tsuzuku minden egyes szó közé beékelt néhány rövidebb, alig pár másodpercig tartó szünetet. Mintha minden egyes elem külön történettel, hosszú magyarázattal operálna. Koichi csodálta ezt a hihetetlenül precíz beszédstílust. A fenébe a senseijel, ha ismét megbuktatja ezt a srácot! Aki élőszóban képes ilyen eszközöket alkalmazni, annak minimum a katedrán a helye. Vagy a könyvesboltokban, mint szerző.

– Már eldöntötted, mit fogsz csinálni az érettségi után? – Próbálta folytatni a társalgást, a lehető legkevésbé idiótább módon. A százszor átgondolás eddig egészen jól működött, beszélgetésük egyre barátságosabb hangulatot vett fel.

Tsuzuku kíváncsian pillantott a másikra, ajkai bizonytalan mosolyra húzódtak, tekintete azonban enyhe idegességről árulkodott. Talán Koichinak akaratlanul is sikerült kényes terepre tévednie.

– Fodrász. Azt hiszem – felelte, majd ahogy befordultak az egyik utcasarkon félrepillantott. – És te?

Koichi habozott. Nem mintha lett volna bármi terve, sőt, mélyen legbelül abban reménykedett, hogy évfolyamtársának sincs, létrehozva ezzel egy közös pontot.

– Igazából, nem tudom – árulta el, miközben ő is félrefordította a tekintetét. Innentől kezdve néma csendben lépkedtek tovább, néha-néha egymásra pillantva, ám amikor szemeik összeakadtak, rémülten kapták arrébb a fejüket. Koichi nem értette ezt a szégyenlős reakciót kettejük részéről, de képtelen volt az idősebb szemébe nézni. Úgy érezte, Tsuzukuból árad valami különös energia, ami vonzotta őt, azonban úgy érezte, ha túl közel merészkedik hozzá, még megégetheti magát.

A háza előtt eszmélt fel, hogy a fiú egészen hazáig kísérte őt. Tétován állt meg a kapu előtt, mire a másik is lassított a léptein, majd lecövekelt mellette.

– Akkor... Szia – bökte ki végül Koichi, és előhalászta a zsebéből a kulcsát. Rekordgyorsasággal csúsztatta be a kulcslyukba. Már lépett volna be, amikor érezte, amint néhány hűvös ujj a csuklójára fonódik. Zavartan pillantott Tsuzuku szemébe.

– Köszönöm a segítséget! – mosolygott a fiúra, majd folytatta. – És szerintem gondold meg azt a rózsaszín hajat. Csodásan állna, higgy nekem! – mondta, azzal sarkon fordult, és távozott anélkül, hogy Koichi bármi épkézlábat is kinyöghetett volna.

Végül nyelt egyet, majd elsétált a házig, ahol ismét babrált a kulcsával. Az ismerős fehér falak most valahogy nem tudták lecsillapítani a lelkében lévő apróbb vihart. Fogalma sem volt, mégis miért kalapál a szíve úgy, mintha a maratoni futásról érkezett volna.

– Megérkeztem! – kiáltotta, mire felcsendült a konyhából nővérének vidáman csilingelő hangja.

– Későn jöttél, öcsi! Merre jártál? – érdeklődött a lány. Koichi feszengve lépett oda az étkezőasztal mellé, fejét lehajtotta. Az nemrég tett fogadalom ellenére a szavak most hirtelen, fegyelmezetlen stílusban csúsztak ki a száján.

– Szerinted jól állna nekem a rózsaszín haj?


	3. Második fejezet a múltból

Koichi nővére általában kedves, nyugodt és segítőkész ember volt. A felső-közép elvégzése után egy kisboltban kezdett el dolgozni éjszakai műszakban, így eshetett meg az is, hogy még mindig pizsamában ácsorgott a konyhakövön.

– Hogy mit mondtál? – szaladt fel a lány szépen ívelt szemöldöke a homlokán, mire öccse gondolatban néhányszor fejbe csapta magát. Gondolkodni, gondolkodni és gondolkodni. Valamit tennie kellett, mert ez a rá csak nagy ritkán jellemző hirtelenség kezdett eluralkodni a jellemén.

– Semmit, felejtsd el! – vágta rá, majd megpróbált felslisszolni az emeleten lévő szobájába, de nővérének hangja rögvest megállította. Ezt nem fogja szárazon megúszni, az egyszer biztos.

– Koichi, magyarázd el légy szíves! Ha olyan a téma, amit apuékkal se akarsz megosztani, akkor inkább áruld el nekem, különben szólók nekik, oké?

A fiú feszengve bár, de odalépett a lány mellé, miközben némán bólintott egyet. A Tsuzukuval köttetett ismeretségét nem tűnt túl jó ötletnek megvitatni a szüleivel.

– Rendben, Yui. Viszont kérlek, ne áruld el nekik a dolgot! – lesütötte a szemét, majd folytatta. – Ma Zakuro-sensei behívott magához a tanáriba, ahol azt kérte, keressem meg a 2-B-ből Meiji Tsuzukut, és adjam át neki, jövő héten javítót ír irodalomból. Mire feleszméltem pedig már felajánlottam a srácnak, hogy korrepetálom órák után a tetőn, ami meg is történt. Ezután hazáig kísért. A termükben, odafent, meg itt, a kapu előtt is megemlítette, milyen jól állna nekem a rózsaszín haj – összegezte a nap Tsuzukuval kapcsolatos eseményeit, végül szavai nyomatékosításának érdekében megtekerte az egyik hosszú, fekete tincsét.

Yui lassan bólintott minden egyes elhangzott mondat után, végül tekintete megállapodott Koichi matató ujjain, és elmosolyodott. A fiú már jól ismerte ezt a mosolyt. A nővére levonta a konklúziót a dolgokból, de csak azokat fogja megemlíteni, melyek közlésre méltónak talál.

– Ne taszítsd el magad mellől, rendben? – szólalt meg végül kisvártatva a lány, azzal elfordult öccsétől, mint aki befejezte a mondandóját. Koichi óriási sóhajjal nyugtázta, valóban ez történt, majd elindult a lépcső irányába. Még volt egy rakat megírásra váró házi feladata, amellyel úgy érezte, jobban teszi, ha siet.

Így hát mikor felért a szobájába, rögvest átvette a ruháját, aztán leült az íróasztala mellé. Szóval, gyökvonás azonosságai. A gyökjelek kusza halmozódása megnehezítette az amúgy könnyedebbnek tűnő példát. Koichi úgy érezte, maga alá temeti őt a feladat, legyűri fáradt agyát, hogy aztán jót derülhessen a kínján. Nem adhatja meg neki ezt az örömet.

Felállt az asztaltól és eldőlt az ágyán. Gondolatai a matekról lassan Tsuzuku felé kezdtek vándorolni, amint nekiállt végig pörgetni magában immáron másodszorra az aznap történteket. Kicsit elidőzött a kapu előtti pillanatnál, majd sóhajtott egyet. Megpróbálta összeegyeztetni nővére tanácsát a saját érzéseivel. Legszívesebben távolt maradt volna évfolyamtársától, Yui mégis arra buzdította, ne lökje el magától. Akkor mégis mit tegyen? Időt adni neki, talán az lenne a jó.

Ismét végigsimított hullámos tincsein, ajkait összepréselve bámulta a plafont, amikor megszólalt az íróasztalra helyezett telefonja. Egyből felpattan és rutin szerűen emelte a füléhez a készüléket anélkül, hogy meggyőződött volna kit köszönthet a vonal túloldalán.

– Halló! – szólalt meg, mire rögvest felcsendült Natsuki vidám, izgatott hangja. Koichi megforgatta a szemét, majd ismét lehuppant az ágyra és átadta magát a sületlenségének halmazának. Mióta már nem voltak osztálytársak, hetente egyszer-kétszer megestek az ilyen telefonok, amelyekben a srác beszámolt a 2-B-ben tanyázó baráti körének ökörségeiről.

– Na, voltatok randizni, ugye? – kérdezett végül rá mohón Natsuki. Koichi megmerevedett. Fogalma sem volt, miért szorgalmazta ezt annyira a másik, így úgy döntött, megpróbálja tisztázni a helyzetet.

– Figyelj, nem értem, honnan veszed azt, hogy köztem és Tsuzuku között bármi kialakulhatna, ami olyan. Ráadásul én nem vonzódom a srácokhoz – foglalta össze röviden, bár kicsit ideges hangsúllyal, amiért Natsuki végig kuncogta a kijelentéseit.

– Lehet, hogy te nem vonzódsz hozzájuk. De Tsuzuku már más tészta – közölte szórakozottan, mire Koichi abban a pillanatban lesápadt.

– Honnan tudod? – nyögte ki végül, agya pedig harmadszorra pörgette végig a nap eseményeit, külön kiemelve azt a pár pillanatot, amikor a fiú szexuális beállítottságára utaló jeleket talált. Ez a villámgyors rendezés pedig megdöbbentően eredményesen zárult.

– Láttam csókolózni egy másik sráccal még régebben. Pedig azt hittem, már meséltem neked! – mondta hitetlenkedve Natsuki, Koichi pedig megrázta a fejét, bár tudta, ezt a másik nem érzékelheti.

– Még nem... De ez akkor sem jelenti azt, hogy ő meg én... – kezdte, azonban a másik fiú félbeszakította őt. Mintha pontosan tudta volna, milyen bizonytalanul jöttek ezek a szavak Koichi szájára.

– Mondd csak, csinált olyan dolgokat, amelyek erre utalnak, ugye? – kérdezte Natsuki, mire Koichi helyeslően hümmögött egyet. – Akkor csak óvatosan, mielőtt még a karjaiban végzed – ugratta őt a srác.

– Nem érdekelnek a fiúk! – dörmögte Koichi, a másik pedig csak nevetett és végül bontotta a vonalat. Ez kezdett egyre zavarosabbá válni. Emlékeztető: soha többé ne vegye fel a telefont, amikor az élete váratlan fordulatot vesz, mert csak csavarna vele egyet az amúgy is kusza szálakon.

Fáradtan pillantott a matekházira. A fenébe is a gyökökkel, most aztán végképp képtelen lenne rájuk koncentrálni. Utálta, amikor annyira összefolytak a dolgok, hogy nem bírt a kötelességeire fókuszálni. Nagyon remélte, Hiroki vagy Jun odaadja neki majd a megoldást és esetleg egy apróbb magyarázatot is bezsebelhet, afféle bónuszként.

Ezek szerint Tsuzuku meleg, és az sem zárható ki, hogy Koichi tetszene neki. Ezért szorgalmazza a rózsaszín hajat, továbbá az apróbb érintkezések is ezzel magyarázhatóak. Miért kell neki egy másik fiú vágyának tárgyává válni? Ez így annyira kínos érzés. Félelmetes. Határozottan félni kezdett attól, mi van, ha a másik esetleg megcsókolja őt, mint azt a srácot is, akit Natsuki említett. Esetleg bármilyen olyan gesztust tesz felé, ami túlságosan intim egy barátsághoz.

– Koichi, gyere vacsorázni! – Édesanyja hangjára általában vidáman felpattant és csapot-papot otthagyva rohant lefelé a konyhába. De most legszívesebben kihagyta volna az étkezést, hiába korgott a gyomra. Rendbe akarta tenni az érzéseit a frissen kialakult szituációval kapcsolatban.

Végül nekiindult, levánszorgott a lépcsőn és fáradt mosollyal üdvözölte szüleit. Azoknak természetesen nem tűnt fel, hogy valami koránt sincs rendben Koichival. Bezzeg Yui egyből kiszúrta ezt, és összehúzott szemekkel mérte végig öccsét.

A vacsora csendben telt, mindenki az ételt fürkészte. Az édesapa és az édesanya a munka miatt voltak ilyen nyúzottak, a fiút az aznap eseményei nyomasztották, míg a lány egyszerűen csak alkalmazkodott a többiekhez. Nem volt ebben semmi szokatlan, mindig így étkeztek a hétköznapokon. Hétvégéken más volt. Olyankor mosolyogva főzték meg együtt az aznapi ebédet, majd utána jóízűen, mosolyogva elfogyasztották azt.

Egyszerre álltak fel az asztaltól. Az anya mosogatni indult, míg férje a dolgozószobába átnézni néhány dokumentumot, ami a munkájához szükségeltetett. A testvérek néma egyetértésben indultak meg Koichi szobája felé.

– Oké, tudom, hogy történt valami, amíg idefent voltál – kezdte Yui, majd az íróasztalra pillantva megtoldotta a gondolatot. – És semmiképp sem a matekháziddal kapcsolatos. Szóval?

– Natsuki hívott... – vakarta meg a tarkóját Koichi, majd miután nővére szemöldöke az egészségesnél magasabbra szaladt, úgy döntött, kiegészíti ezt a csekély információt. – Tsuzukuról is szó volt.

– Szóval innen fúj a szél! – tette csípőre a kezét Yui. – És mit mondott róla? Gondolom emiatt vágtál egész vacsora alatt olyan képet, mint akit ágyékon vágtak egy fémrúddal – vonta le kuncogva a következtetést a lány, mire Koichi rögvest elsápadt. Megszokta már az afféle hasonlatokat a nővérétől, de azért úgy érezte, vannak bizonyos határok, melyeket érdemes lenne nem átlépni. Sőt, kilométerekről elkerülni őket.

– Én nem... – harapott az ajkába lesütött szemekkel, végül pedig mélyet sóhajtott. Testvérével minden titkot megosztottak egymással, de Tsuzuku szexuális beállítottsága más tészta volt. Rendkívül intim és érzékeny téma, ráadásul neki sem lett volna szabad tudnia.

– Oké, Yui! De most a szokásosnál is nagyobb diszkréciót kérnék, ha lehet – vezette fel – Natsuki az mondta, hogy látta őt csókolózni egy másik sráccal. És szerinte akár én is kerülhetnék ilyen helyzetbe. – Minden erejével azon volt, hogy finoman fogalmazzon, de idegessége teljesen eluralkodott rajta. Hevesen gesztikulált, mintha undorodna a helyzettől, miközben fogalma sem volt, mit kéne tennie.

– Gondoltam – motyogta a lány, mire Koichi hitetlenkedve pislogott egyet. – Öcsi, egyik srác sem kíséri haza a másikat meg tesz ilyen megjegyzéseket a frizurájára, azért, mert csak barátkozni akarna vele! Persze, vannak kivételek, de nem minden esetben – tette hozzá.

– Jó, értem. De most mégis mit tegyek? Mondtad, hogy ne lökjem el magamtól. Ezek után is így gondolod? – hadarta a fiú, mire Yui bólogatni kezdett. Tisztában volt öccsének kétségeivel, és szerette volna mihamarabb eloszlatni őket, vagy legalábbis jobb színben feltűntetni a dolgot.

– Igen, így. Csak azért, mert más, mint a többiek, még nem kell kitaszítani valakit. Ráadásul, ha tényleg tetszel neki, és nem csak egy egyszerű fellángolás a részéről, akkor szólj nekem. Beszélünk róla, ígérem! – mosolygott a lány, aztán megölelte öccsét, majd távozott a szobából.

A fiú úgy érezte, Yuinak valamilyen szinten igaza van. Tsuzuku meleg, na és? Ez még önmagában nem jelentett volna semmiféle problémát. Na de, ahogy a nővére is említette, ha felkeltette a másik érdeklődését, akkor sikerült magát óriási káoszba kevernie. Pedig semmi különleges nem volt benne így első ránézésre. Ezt csak bizonyította, hogy még sosem talált magának barátnőt. Persze, tetszett neki pár lány, de egyikőjük sem viszonozta az érzéseit.

Megrezzent az asztalra helyezett telefonja, mire úgy, mint akinek a fogát húzzák, lépett oda a készülékhez. A kijelzőn Yui neve volt olvasható. Miért küld SMS-t, ha itt van vele egy házban? Á, női dolgok... De az az egy mondat megmosolyogtatta őt.

Tényleg jól állna neked a rózsaszín!


	4. Harmadik fejezet a múltból

Másnap Koichi rémesen unta magát. Persze, Hiroki meg Jun megpróbálták feldobni az unalmas délelőttöt, de inkább kevesebb, mint több sikerrel. Semmi dolgozat, amire készülhettek volna, és a házik is rendben voltak. Egészen a matekóra előtti szünetig, amikor is a trió a leckét becsületesen megírt két tagja nem állt neki kitárgyalni a négyes példa eredményeit.

– Koichi, neked is nulla jött ki, mint nekem, vagy gyök kettő, mint Junnak? – kérdezte Hiroki, mire a fiú lesápadva kapta fel az addig a padon pihentetett fejét.

– Na ne! – röhögte el magát hitetlenkedve Jun. – Koichi, pont te? Éppen csak átcsúsztál a vizsgán. Ez így nagyon nem lesz jó!

Hiroki egyetértően bólogatott, de azért halvány mosollyal a szája sarkában adta át a füzetet társuknak. A fiú egyből körmölni kezdte a példákat, miközben fohászkodott azért, hogy ne menjenek tovább az anyaggal a mai órán. Akkor végképp elveszítené a fonalat, és Tsuzuku sorsára jutva évet ismételhetne. Tsuzuku. Hogy a fenébe képes még ilyen vészhelyzet közben is a másikon agyalni? Oké, vissza a gyűlölt gyökökhöz.

Mikor aláhúzta duplán az utolsó eredményt, megszólalt a csengő hangja. Megkönnyebbülten passzolta át Hirokinak a füzetet, miközben elsuttogott egy köszönömöt. Barátja előszeretettel mentette meg az életét matek terén, bár az esetek többségében inkább átjött hozzá iskola után segíteni. A sensei még nem érkezett meg, talán gyorsan le tud fixálni mára is egy időpontot.

– Hiroki, nincs kedved ma délután átjönni matekozni? – kérdezte, mire a mellette ülő bólintott. Koichi tanulmányi eredménye volt a tét, ami egyedül a reál tárgyak terén állt ingatag lábakon. Mindenkinek voltak gyengeségei, így ezek a korrepetálásnak is nevezhető összeröffenések sokszor kanyarodtak el az angol vagy a nyelvtan Hiroki számára gyötrelmes részei felé. De mindig csak a legkisebb mértékekben, ugyanis a fiú rendkívül gyors felfogással rendelkezett. Picit több magyarázat, és néha Koichinál is jobban tudta az anyagot.

– Jó napot! A mai órán a gyök alól való kiemelésbe kezdünk bele, viszont előbb lezavarunk egy gyors ismétlést. Tomomi, gyere, oldd meg a kettőezeregyes példa f feladatát a táblánál! A többiek próbálják meg önállóan, bármi kérdésetek van, nézzétek Tomomit, vagy jöjjetek ki a tanári asztalhoz kérdezni – hadarta el a tanárnő, majd erőltetett mosollyal leült a székére. A pufiarcú, egyenruhás lány eközben a táblához fáradt, és rendíthetetlen körmölésbe kezdett. A kréta alól csak úgy folytak kifelé a számok, úgy, hogy Koichi alig bírta követni őket. Az egyik pillanatban még zárójelek között feszített az undok a gyökjel, a másikban már egy csúfos négyzetre emelés társult hozzá, a két kapocs pedig eltűnt az éterben. Hiába ment volna ki, Kumiko-sensei magyarázatát sosem értette meg.

A csengő megváltást jelző hangja után agya szépen lassan kezdett lekapcsolódni a gyökök világáról. Újabb anyagrész, ami kihívást jelentett számára. Egyedül a Hirokival töltött délutánokra számíthatott.

– Ismét elvesztél – állapította meg Jun, ahogy felült a padjára, és Koichit kezdte fürkészni. A fiú zavartan bólintott egyet, majd felállt és a terem ajtaja felé indult.

– Elmegyek mosdóba – szólt barátainak, aztán kilépett a folyosóra. Odakint a különböző osztályokba, évfolyamokba járó lányok kisebb-nagyobb csoportokba verődve nevetgéltek, vagy éppen tanultak, esetleg egy tanárt kérdezték az anyaggal kapcsolatban. Ő a mosdó felé vette az irányt. Senki sem pillantott rá, mint ahogy Koichi sem kezdte el fürkészni a folyosón lévő csapatokat.

A mellékhelyiség majdnem üres volt, a fehéren csillogó piszoárok egyike mellett ugyanis már állt valaki. Tsuzuku lustán pillantott fel, majd ajkai mosolyra húzódtak, ahogy megpillantotta Koichi zavart arcát. Végül a fiú erőt vett magát és két hellyel arrébb diszkréten elvégezte a dolgát. Tsuzuku azonban megvárta őt a mosdókagylónál, hiába próbálta minél lassabban intézni az ügyet.

– Még egyszer köszönöm a tegnapi segítséget! – bökte ki szórakozottan évfolyamtársa, mire Koichi idegesen biccentett egyet. Sokkal kínosabbnak érezte a mai társalgást, főleg mivel Natsuki információjának nyomása alatt állt. Igyekezett kizárni a fejében zakatoló szavakat, amelyek kétféle dolgot ismételgettek egyfolytában. Tsuzuku szexualitását és az emiatti óvatosságot.

– Igazán nincs mit – motyogta Koichi, miközben megpróbált a másik szemébe nézni. A fenébe is, tegnap még sikerült! Hülye Natsuki! Nem tudta, hogy hálásnak kéne e lennie, amiért megtudta a dolgot, vagy pedig dühösnek, amiért úgy tűnt, elbúcsúzhat egy szép barátság reményeitől.

– Milyen órád volt? – folytatta a beszélgetést Tsuzuku, úgy tűnt, semmiféle hátsószándék nélkül. Kiléptek a folyosóra, és megálltak az egyik, a középső udvarra nyíló ablak előtt. Odakint meg-megcsillant a nap fénye a fűszálakon.

– Matek. Neked? – Végül is, minden szünetet Junékkal töltött, elkélt már egy kis változatosság. Ennek ellenére továbbra is óvatoskodott.

– Biosz. Boncolgattunk kicsit – nevette el magát keserűen a fiú, úgy tűnt, nincs annyira ínyére a gyakorlati óra tematikája. Koichi kénytelen volt egyetérteni vele. Az első boncolásnál szégyenszemre a lányokkal együtt kellett a mosdóba futnia, hogy megnyugtassa háborgó gyomrát. Persze Jun halálra cikizte érte, Hiroki azonban együtt érzően paskolgatni kezdte a hátát. Különbség barát és barát között már korán megmutatkozott szerény kis csapatukban.

– Aha... – Koichi nem tudta, mi mást felelhetne erre. Kezdte megint egyre kínosabbnak érezni a kettejük közötti légkört. Mintha Tsuzuku bármelyik pillanatban rávetné magát, vagy mi. Pedig tudta, ennek az esélye nulla és mínusz végtelen között mozgott.

– Tudok egy jó hajfestékmárkát – motyogta elmélázva évfolyamtársa, majd mutatóujja köré csavarta Koichi egyik tincsét, és lassan, óvatosan kitekerte onnan. Az amúgy is hullámos, fekete szálak lágyan hulltak vissza a fiú vállára, aki ijedten nyelt egyet. Erre nem volt felkészülve. Mi tagadás, magára Tsuzukura sem.

– Miért szeretnéd, hogy rózsaszín legyen a hajam? – kérdezte végül remegő hangon, mire a másik hanyagul leengedte a kezét Koichi arca közeléből.

– Mondtam már. Mert jól állna neked. – A csengő ismét megszólalt, és mire Koichi bármit is kinyöghetett volna, Tsuzuku messze járt. A fenébe is! Leengedte a védelmét, amelynek egy újabb intim pillanat kettejük között lett a végeredménye. Mégis mit várt? Hogy a tegnapihoz hasonló érintések és bókok egy csapásra eltűnnek a semmiben? Ugyan már!

Rekordsebességgel ért be a terembe, ahol lehuppant a helyére. A mellette ülő Hiroki kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét. Koichi ritkán töltötte a szüneteket a barátaitól távol.

– Lehúztad magad a klotyón? – csacsogott hátra fordulva az előttük elhelyezkedő Jun, mire a fiú ideges mosollyal megrázta a fejét. Ha Tsuzukuval kapcsolatban nem jut egyhamar döntésre, akkor az sok kellemetlen pillanatot okozhat még neki. Ugyanis, amíg meg nem győződött évfolyamtársa szándékáról, addig egy szót sem szól róla a többieknek.

Zakuro-sensei ekkor lépett be a terembe. Mosolyogva nézett végig a termen, tekintete egy pillanatra megállapodott Koichin, majd továbbsiklott. Osztályfőnöki óra. Az utolsó ezen a napon, aztán mehettek haza a hétvégére. A tanárnő lepakolta az asztalra a mappáit, és kutatni kezdett bennük. Nőiesen vékony ujjai lágyan simították végig a papírlapokat, míg végül felemelte a megfelelőt. A táblához lépve elkezdte körmölni a dátumokat.

– Mint tudjátok, jövő héten pénteken a természettudományos nap jegyében lesznek különböző programok. A második évfolyam két osztálya a szomszédos egyetemre megy, ahol néhány kiállítást tekintünk meg a biológia és a földrajz témaköreivel kapcsolatban. A kísérőtanár rajtam és a B-osztály osztályfőnökén kívül még Matsuoka-sensei lesz. Reggel fél kilenckor gyülekező az egyetem nyugati bejárata előtt, várhatóan fél kettőig tart a napotok. Egyéb kérdés? – A tanárnő tagoltan, lassan beszélt, miközben felrótta a következő időpontot. A javítóvizsgákra az osztályból csak ketten mentek, velük majd az óra után kívánt beszélni, végül pedig áttért a mindenki által várt részre. – Most pedig, lapot elő, játszani fogunk!

A tanulók felbolydult méhkasként nyúltak az asztalokra készített tépőfüzetekért, hogy aztán mosolyogva, csillogó szemekkel figyeljék Zakuro-sensei ránctalan, vidám arcát. Koichi személy szerint élvezte ezeket az alkalmakat. Ilyenkor kaptak három kérdést, amire válaszoltak, beadták a névtelen lapot, és a tanárnő véletlenszerűen szemezgetett a humoros vagy épp kreatív feleletek közül.

– Első: a legutolsó kérdés, amit feltettél valakinek. Második: ha lenne egy nem mindennapi háziállatod, mi lenne a fajtája és a neve. Harmadik: az ország, ahová el akarsz jutni – sorolta Zakuro-sensei. Koichi keze megremegett az első hallatán. Remélte, hogy csal az emlékezete, de hazudni nem akart, így végül mélyet sóhajtott.

Miért szeretnéd, hogy rózsaszín legyen a hajam? Kaméleon, Alkaloid. Anglia. – szerepelt a fiú lapján. A háziállatos kérdésnél mosolyodott el egyedül. A nevet az aznapi első óra, a biológia ihlette. Ezekről az anyagokról tanultak, miután egyetértettek abban, hogy legközelebb két hét múlva boncolnak újra. Még sosem volt hálás az ott tanultakért.

– Kérem beadni a lapokat! – csendült fel Zakuro-sensei hangja, mire az osztály tagjai tolongani kezdtek az asztalnál, pár másodperc elteltével azonban már izgatott csenddel várták, melyikük lesz a szerencsés, akinek a válaszait felolvassák. – Kezdjük! – mondta a tanárnő.

– A harmadik kérdés válaszairól. Sokan írtátok Dél-Koreát, az Egyesült Államokat és Angliát. De A Vatikán lepett meg a legjobban, és bár nem kértem, de indoklást is kaptam. Mert én leszek a következő pápa! Nos, mivel egyikünk sem katolikus, ezért ez kétlem, hogy összejönne bármelyikőtöknek is, de nem rossz gondolat. – Halk kuncogás töltötte meg a termet, mindenki kereste a legötletesebb válasz gazdáját. Jun büszkén kihúzta magát, mire Hiroki és Koichi összemosolyogtak. Gondolhatták volna.

– A második kérdést is szépen megoldottátok, mindenki egzotikus fajokkal próbálkozott, szinte kivétel nélkül. Viszont volt valaki, aki muslincát tartana, mégpedig Halálravagyítélvehamegeszedakajám néven. Hadd ne fűzzek hozzá kommentárt, magáért beszél – nevette el magát a tanárnő, és rögvest folytatta. – Az első kérdésen egészen eddig a percig gondolkoztam, ugyanis mindannyian vicces, kreatív dolgokat írtatok. Miért szeretnéd, hogy rózsaszín legyen a hajam? – ez különösen tetszett. Remélem, akárki is írta ezt, tekintettel lesz a házirendre – mondta, majd abban a pillanatban megszólalt a csengő.

Koichi sápadtan pakolászott, miközben hevesen dobogó szívét próbálta csillapítani. Alig hitte el, hogy ilyen létezhet. Persze, néha felolvasták a válaszait, de többnyire Jun remekelt. Tsuzuku most már véglegesen felforgatta az életét, hiába telt el alig huszonnégy óra a megismerkedésük óta.

– Ötre ott vagyok nálatok – szólt oda neki még Hiroki, mielőtt kiléptek volna a kapun. És akkor ott volt. Tsuzuku támasztotta a kerítést, látszólag várt valakire, majd mikor Koichi feltűnt a színen, úgy tűnt, a rejtély meg is oldódott. Ugyanis pár perc múlva, úgy, ahogy tegnap, együtt lépdeltek a járdán.


	5. Negyedik fejezet a múltból

Koichi feszengve sétált Tsuzuku mellett, kezeit egyennadrágjának zsebeibe süllyesztette. Fogalma sem volt, mégis mihez kezdjen, amikor egy rövid köszönés után a fiú hozzá csapódott. Bár nem talált kivetnivalót a társaságában, azért rendesen meglepődött. Persze, Tsuzukut sosem látta nagyon más diákokkal beszélgetni, mióta megbukott. Előtte azért néhány volt osztálytársával lézengett a folyosókon. Most viszonylag érthetőnek tűnt, miért kereste ennyire Koichi társaságát. Már persze, ha a Natsuki által megtudott titkot figyelmen kívül hagyjuk.

– Hazafelé, igaz? – mosolygott Tsuzuku, ahogy tovább lépdeltek. Koichi rémülten bámulta a járdát, alig hallotta a kérdést szívének dobogásától. Nem tudta, mégis miért került ismét infarktus közeli állapotba. Pedig csak beszélgetni próbáltak.

– Igen – suttogta, miközben izzadni kezdő tenyereit kihúzta a zsebeiből, és megtörölte őket a nadrágban. Ezek határozottan nem voltak túl jó jelek. De lepattintani meg nem akarta a másikat. Úgy döntött, mielőtt még Hiroki átjönne hozzá, sürgősen beszélni fog Yuival.

– Osztályfőnökivel zártatok, ugye? Mit szólsz a pénteki természettudományos dologhoz? – próbálta tovább fűzni a társalgásukat Tsuzuku, látszólag teljesen normális mederbe terelve, de Koichi nem nyugodott. Pulzáló szíve, nyirkos tenyerei annyira kizökkentették őt, hogy úgy érezte, mintha egy burokban állna, mely elszigeteli őt a külvilágtól.

– Igen, azzal. Érdekesnek tűnik – felelte, tekintetét továbbra is a járdára szegezte. Fohászkodni kezdett, hogy minél hamarabb érjenek el a kapuhoz, ahol aztán villám módjára tervezett a ház falainak védelmébe burkolódzni.

– Hát, nem tudom. Tavaly is oda küldték a másodikosokat. Elég unalmas volt – mosolyodott el Tsuzuku, aztán Koichira pillantott. Már az elejétől fogva feltűnt neki a fiú zavara, de megpróbált nem törődni vele, vagy legalábbis nem túl büszkének tűnni miatta. Pedig titokban élvezte a dolgot. Úgy hitte, talán megtalálta azt, akit keresett, a kérdés csak az, Koichi is így érezhet e. Megkockáztatott volna egy igent. Ahogy elnézte a fiú gyönyörű alakját, döntött. Alig várta a jövő pénteket.

– Ki tudja, talán idén módosítottak rajta – vont vállat Koichi. Mihelyst befordultak az utcájába, szíve még hevesebben kezdett dobogni. Közel érezte már az otthonát, a kaput és Yuit, viszont rettegett attól, hogyha nem lesz elég gyors, újabb intim pillanatnak lesz akaratlanul is a részese.

– Igazad van. Az a pókháló a sas vitrinje mellől már biztos eltűnt – forgatta meg a szemét Tsuzuku, aztán halkan elnevette magát. Nevetése rövid, pattogós volt, kicsivel magasabb fekvésű, mint eredeti beszédhangja. Koichit akarata ellenére is mosolyra fakasztotta.

– Lesz ott sas is? Olyan tipikusnak hangzik – jegyezte meg, egy időre megfeledkezve a benne felépült feszültségről.

– Hidd el, az is. Ajánlom, hogy hozz magaddal fülest, különben bealszol. Tapasztalat – mosolygott vissza Tsuzuku, mire Koichi akaratlanul is újból áthágta a tegnapi, meggondolatlanságról hozott szabályát.

– Milyen zenét hallgatsz? – Egyszerű kérdés, amelyre érezni lehetetett a közelgő, bonyolult választ. Egyszerűen nem lehetett nem tudni, hogy Tsuzuku valami mély, szívből jövő felelettel fog szolgálni erre. Koichi azonban valamiért már megint a határokat feszegette, játszott azzal a bizonyos tűzzel, amely ki tudja, mit perzselhet fel.

– Érzelmeset – kezdte a fiú, majd tekintetét a másikénak szegezte, és nem eresztette, ahogy megálltak. – Ahol a szíved a lábdob ütemére ver, hiába állsz egyhelyben, az agyad végig a dalszövegen pörög, és nem számít a külvilág. A lelked pedig tovaszáguld a gitárokkal, az énekes hangjával, egészen egy másik univerzumig, ahol csak két dolog létezik: te és maga a dal.

Koichit annyira magával ragadta a gondolatmenet, hogy csak akkor eszmélt fel, amikor hirtelen véget ért. Teljesen ledöbbent. Hűvös ujjak pihentek az arcélén, egy csontos hüvelyk simított végig a bőrén. Megborzongott. A szíve erőteljesen dörömbölni kezdett, szemei kikerekedtek, ajkai elnyíltak. Egy csók előkészítése, rettegése felerősödött.

– Hétfőn találkozunk – suttogta Tsuzuku, egészen közel hajolva a remegő Koichi szájához, de végül csak mosolyogva visszahúzódott, és elsétált, végig az utcán, mígnem eltűnt a fiú szeme elől. Amaz rögvest beillesztette a kulcsot a zárba, elfordította, majd odarohant az ajtóhoz, ahol szélvészként rontott be a házba. Élete leggyorsabb cipőlevetését végrehajtva, papucsban csúszkálva érkezett Yui elé a konyhába.

– Majdnem megcsókolt – lihegte, aztán keserves zokogásban tört ki. Lerogyott a konyhakőre, kezével pedig folyamatosan törölgette a könnyeit, amelyek csak nem akartak elállni. Nővére csitítgatni kezdte, ahogy felsegítette, aztán mikor a fiú már csak szipogott, felküldte átöltözni.

– Beteszem a sütőbe a húst, aztán megyek utánad, oké? – veregette meg Yui öccse vállát. Koichinak több se kellett, felsétált a szobájába, ahol lassan lehámozta magáról az egyenruhát. Miután felvette otthoni öltözékét, leült az ágyára és körbenézett. A fekete matracon lévő sötétkék takaró kényelmesnek bizonyult, áradt belőle az öblítő édes illata. Az ablakon haloványan szűrődött be a délutáni fény, megvilágítva az anno tejfehér, most már szürkés szőnyeg szálait.

Kopogtattak az ajtón. Yui lépett be. Szomorú mosollyal ült le Koichi mellé, várta, hogy amaz mesélni kezdjen.

– Ötre jön Hiroki matekozni – mondta a fiú, jelezve, meddig van idejük beszélgetni. Nővére az íróasztalon lévő kis órára sandított. Még negyven perc. Bólintott egyet, így Koichiból ömleni kezdett a szó. – Olyan furcsa. Mármint, normálisan indítja a társalgást, érted, suli, mint téma, meg ilyenek, aztán egyszer csak megérint és elmegy, mintha mi sem történt volna. Közben a szívem ezerrel ver, mert félek, mikor csap le rám, aztán amikor megteszi, olyan furcsán bizsergető, kínos érzés fog el. Most mit javasolsz? – nézett kétségbeesetten Yui szemeibe.

– Nézz magadba – kezdte óvatosan a lány, miközben átkarolta a fiú vállát, aki védelmet keresve bújt hozzá nővéréhez. – Az a legfontosabb, hogy először tisztázd a dolgot belül. Szerintem pontosan tudod, mit érez. Ha nem vagy képes ezt viszonozni, akkor lassan, de távolodj el tőle. Egy darabig még közeledni fog, aztán elfelejt – tanácsolta, miközben Koichi némán bámult a semmibe. Felfogta a szavakat, azonban félt szembenézni magával, az érzéseivel.

– Köszönöm, Yui! – suttogta, mire nővére bólintott, megveregette a hátát, felállt, majd kiment a szobából. Még visszaszólt az ajtóból. – Majd beengedem Hirokit.

A fiú szomorú mosollyal bólintott, aztán hátradőlt a paplanon. Bár nem volt hideg, hanyagul magára húzta azt, amennyire csak tudta. Gondolkozni kezdett. A pulzusa és a remegés új dolog volt számára, így nem bírta eldönteni, mégis minek a jelei lehetnek. Képes lenne szeretni egy fiút? Lehunyta a szemét. Ha elképzelné...

Először is, felidézte évfolyamtársának alakját, aztán próba szerűen maga elé vizionálta, amint a hűvös ujjak az arcát érintik. Tenyerét a mellkasára helyezte. Szíve ismét hevesen dörömbölt, testén végig szaladt a borzongás. Egyből megértette, mit érezhet Tsuzuku iránt, szeméből újra megindult néhány ragacsos könnycsepp. Kopogtak az ajtón. Gyorsan megtörölte az arcát, és a lehető leghihetőbb mosolyával nyitotta ki Hiroki előtt.

Barátja felpillantott a kezében tartott matekfüzetből, aztán mint aki csak elemezi az órai kísérlet eredményét, köszönés helyett csak ennyit mondott:

– Sírtál. – Azzal belépett a szobába, becsukta az ajtót, és mélyen Koichi szemeibe nézett. – Elmondod, aztán matekozunk – jelentette ki.

– Ez... Olyasvalami, amit nem könnyű csak úgy elmondani és megbeszélni – próbált hárítani a fiú, de Hiroki csak legyintett.

– Ha tovább nyomja a lelkedet, akkor alig tudsz koncentrálni a matekra, és megbuksz – közölte, mire Koichi óriásit sóhajtott. Megbízott Hirokiban, mégis, újdonsült felfedezését először Yuival szándékozta megosztani.

– Hát, lehet így is megfogok, mert miután elmondom, tuti elmész – röhögte el magát kínjában a fiú, aztán folytatta. Ha gyorsan túlesik rajta, akkor talán vacsorára abbahagyja a bőgést, amiért barátok nélkül maradt. Kizárt, hogy Hiroki ne mondja el Junnak. – Beleszerettem egy srácba – bökte ki, és feszülten figyelni kezdte a másik reakcióját.

–És? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Hiroki, mintha az imént megtudott információ semmiségnek hatott volna. – Ha azt vártad, hogy felháborodva lelépek, akkor csak annyit mondanék, a bátyámnak sem barátnője van, megtanultam elfogadni ezt. Viszont ugye nem rólam, vagy Junról van szó? – kérdezte, hangjában halovány derültség bujkált, amiért tudta, a válasz úgyis nemleges lesz. Koichi mosolyogva megrázta a fejét, aztán félszegen megölelte Hirokit. Ritkán csináltak ilyet, kerülték a testi kontaktust, de úgy érezte, ezt most meg kellett tennie.

– Köszönöm! – suttogta. Úgy tűnt, sokkal könnyebb lesz feldolgoznia a helyzetet, most, hogy állt mellette valaki, aki elfogadta őt. Persze, ahogy elnézte, Yui sem fogja őt kitagadni. A lány elfogadó és önzetlen típus volt.

– Ugyan, én köszönöm, amiért elmondtad – tolta el magától a fiút Hiroki. – És ki a szerencsés? – Hangja játékosan, kissé kötekedően csengett, tele kíváncsisággal. Annyira szerette volna, ha Koichi hozzáillő srácot talált volna.

– Talán ismered. Aki a 2-B-be bukott le, Meiji Tsuzuku – motyogta zavartan a fiú. Furcsa volt kimondani neki, hogy érzéseket kezdett táplálni különös évfolyamtársa iránt. Remélte, Hiroki nem tartja katasztrofálisnak a választását.

– Hm. Szívesen meghallgatnám, hogyan történtek a dolgok, de akkor nagy valószínűséggel te is buknál egyet – nevetett Hiroki, aztán felcsapta a füzetét, és az íróasztalhoz lépett. Koichi felkínálta neki a széket, majd odavitte az ágya mellett álló zsámolyt, és arra térdelve kezdte figyelni barátja magyarázását. Egyre több, s több dolgot értett meg, nem félt kérdezni, végül pedig, mikor Yui feljött a szobájába, közölni, hogy kész a vacsora, boldogan köszönt el Hirokitól.

– Tényleg hálás vagyok mindenért – biccentett a kapuból a már az utcán ácsorgó fiúnak. Úgy érezte, a titka biztonságban van, pláne miután Hiroki megígérte, nem mondja el Junnak a dolgot. Úgy látta, ezt a lépést feltétlenül Koichinak kell megtennie, aki egyetértett ezzel.

Vacsora közben végig sokatmondó pillantásokat váltott Yuival. Nővére egyből vette a jeleket, bár szüleik ebből semmit sem vettek észre, amiért nem győztek elég hálásak lenni. Koichi minden idegszálával az evés gyors, ám mégsem túl udvariatlan lefolytatására koncentrált, így körülbelül mindenki egyszerre tette le az evőpálcákat. Akárcsak előző este, apjuk a dolgozószobába ment, míg anyjuk mosogatni, a két testvér pedig a lehető legnagyobb egyetértésben indult meg Koichi szobája felé.

– Örülök, amiért ennyi időt töltötök egymással esténként – mosolygott rájuk az édesanya, ahogy a fiatalok felsétáltak a lépcsőn. Yui csak mosolyogva vállat vont és helyeselt, míg Koichi már rég a kilincsnél járt. Az ajtót gondosan bezárva fordult nővére felé.

– Oké, nem így terveztem, és sajnálom, amiért Hirokinak mondtam el először, de pont az érkezése előtt sikerült dűlőre jutnom az érzéseimmel kapcsolatban – kezdte, mire Yui csak megértően bólogatott. – Úgy hiszem, szerelmes vagyok Tsuzukuba, de minimum vonzódok hozzá. Anyuéknak légyszi ne mondjuk el! – kérte, aztán nővérének kitárt karjai közé vetette magát.

– Egy szót se – mosolygott Yui, ahogy mosolyogva figyelte öccse hirtelen jött szeretetrohamát. – És Hiroki jól fogadta, ugye? – kérdezett rá, mire Koichi hevesen bólogatni kezdett, aztán vidáman ecsetelte a fiú pozitív reakcióját.

– Ez persze mind szép és jó, de mi lesz, hétfőn Tsuzukuval? – tette fel a mindent eldöntő kérdést a lány. Na, igen. Koichi szembesült vonzódásával, de innen nehezen tudta, hogyan lépjen tovább. Félt, mivel semmi tapasztalata nem volt ezen a területen, így kétségbeesetten Yuira pillantott.

– A-a. Gondolkozz – mosolygott a lány. – Különben is, mindjárt kezdődik a műszak, mennem kell készülődni. Annyit elárulok, az ő közeledését bátran alapul veheted, csak aztán okosan, rendben? – Azzal megölelte öccsét, és kisétált a szobájából.

Koichi mosolyogva dőlt el az ágyán. Az érintések nem az ő asztalának bizonyultak, túl bár most már kezdett ebben meginogni a hite. Azonban a szavak, ha alaposan végig rágja őket, talán rengeteget lendíthetnek kettejük kapcsolatán.

Gondolataiból az asztalán rezegni kezdő mobilja rángatta ki. Keresztülsöprött rajta a déja vu érzése. Mindenét fel merte volna tenni arra, hogy Hiroki lesz a vonal túlsó végén, esetleg Yui felejtett itthon valamit, melyet utána kéne vinnie.

– Halló? – szólt bele a készülékbe, mire egy halk, alig pár tizedmásodpercnyi szipogás után Tsuzuku hangja jutott el a fülébe. Koichi lesápadt. Biztos Natsukitól tudta a számát! Azonban nem ért rá ezzel foglalkozni. Érezte, hogy valami baj történt.

– Szia. Bocs, amiért zavarlak, de itt állok a kaputok előtt – hadarta el egy szuszra évfolyamtársa, mire a fiú döbbenten indult meg kifelé a szobájából, a mobilt továbbra is szorosan a halántékának nyomva.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte, miközben cipőt cserélt, és megkereste a kulcsot. Keze a bejárati ajtó kilincsén pihent, úgy döntött, megvárja a választ, mielőtt lenyomná azt.

– A szüleim válnak.

És Koichi abban a minutumban kilépett az ajtón.


	6. Ötödik fejezet a múltból

Ha irodalomórán Koichinak a szobájában uralkodó helyzetről kellett volna írnia, akkor akár másfél oldalon is túlment volna a végtelen szóáradat. Avagy: Tsuzuku az ágyán feküdt, tekintete üvegesen függött a plafonon, s bár csak a könnyei képeztek néha vékony patakokat az orcáján, három összegyűrt zsebkendő hevert mellette, tökéletes összevisszaságban. Az egyenruha helyett szürke, testhezálló farmert viselt, fekete atlétatrikóval és bőrdzsekivel. Sötét tincsei kócosan terültek szét az ágyneműn, jobb lábát felhúzta. Már ezt képes lett volna hosszú, bővített mondatokban elemezni.

Koichi az íróasztal melletti székből, tisztes távolból figyelte a fiút. Megszeppenve pislogott a teljes káoszra, amely a matracon feküdt. Tsuzukuval ellentétben, unalmasnak érezte otthoni ruháját. Egyszerű, fehér melegítőnadrág, szürke rövidujjúval. Orrán ott fityegett az elmaradhatatlan szemüveg. Riadtan pislogott mögüle. Már lassan negyedórája ültek így, a szülei valószínűleg már aludni mentek, anélkül, hogy tudtak volna a váratlan vendégről. Hálátlan dolog hajnaltól késő délutánig dolgozni. Óvatosan megfordult, majd az órára pillantott. Nyolc. Elnyomott egy ásítást.

– Baj lenne, ha ma nem mennék haza? – szólalt meg hirtelen Tsuzuku, mire Koichi kíváncsian felkapta a fejét. Elvörösödött. – Mármint, kivennék egy szobát valamelyik motelben, vagy nem tudom. De semmi kedvem sincs így látni a szüleimet.

Koichi hümmögött. Ezek szerint a fiú nem tervez nála maradni éjszakára. Mégis, úgy döntött, nem hagyja erre elszórni a pénzét, holott ő is tudna neki ideiglenesen szállást nyújtani. Csak még azt nem tudta, miképpen...

– Maradhatsz itt is – motyogta végül, mire Tsuzuku felé fordította a fejét, és ravaszon elmosolyodott. Úgy tűnt, igencsak szórakoztatja Koichi bizonytalan fellépése.

– Hogy aztán álmomban gyönyörködhess bennem? – nevette el magát a srác. Való igaz, ezzel csak saját, imént felbukkant szándékát próbálta áthárítani. Mindent megadott volna, ha egész éjszaka csodálhatná szépséges vendéglátóját.

– Nem... Csak nem akarnám, ha a pénzedet ilyen semmiségekre költenéd – suttogta Koichi. Egyre kínosabbnak érezte a szituációt. Pontosan tudta, a másik milyen jól szórakozhat rajta.

– Akkor pattanj ide! – paskolta meg az ágyat maga mellett Tsuzuku. Koichi kikerekedett szemekkel figyelte a mozdulatot, aztán remegő térdekkel felállt. Átgondolta cselekedetének helyességét. Ha Yui szobájában szállásolná el a srácot, a nővére reggel, mikor hazaér tuti frászt kapna, vendégszoba sztornó, mivel a szüleié mellett van. Bizonytalanul lépett a függönyökhöz és húzta be őket, majd az ajtóhoz ment, hogy lekapcsolja a villanyt. Évfolyamtársa közben felült, bőrdzsekijét az ágy végébe helyezte.

Koichi bizonytalanul nyelt egyet, ahogy Tsuzuku beljebb csúszott a falhoz, ő pedig elhelyezkedett a matracon. Magukra húzta a takarót, és hátat fordított a másiknak. Remegett, szíve hevesen dörömbölt, orrát megcsapta a fiú illata. Édeskés, mentolos, biztonságérzetet keltő. Utóbbit a hajánál érzett, apró babrálás rögvest elfújta. Próbált kérdő arckifejezést erőltetni magára, mielőtt megfordult volna.

– Mit csinálsz? – motyogta. Tsuzuku csak lágyan mosolygott. Úgy tűnt, sütkérezett a zavarában, ami csak még jobban megkavarta Koichit.

– Így most már látni foglak – felelte halkan a fiú, aztán szinte már hang nélkül tette hozzá: – Csak aludj.

Egy darabig feszengve állta Tsuzuku tekintetét, végül lehunyta a szemeit és szinte se perc alatt álomba merült. Pedig igazán küzdött ellene, félt, mégis mi fog történni, amíg ő pihen. Arra a döntésre jutott, miszerint alig egy napja ismerik egymást, így nagy valószínűséggel semmi. Aztán azon kívül, hogy Tsuzuku egy óra után átkarolta a derekát, más nem is nagyon esett meg. De erről ő persze semmit sem tudott.

Évfolyamtársa egyszerűen gyönyörűnek találta őt. A szemüveg lekerült, most az íróasztalon pihent, így a szemhéj, a szempillák sokkal jobban kivehetőek voltak. A keskeny ajkak lágyan elnyíltak egymástól. Ilyen békés, egyszerű látványt figyelni egy vitákkal teli délutánt követően igencsak üdítően hatott.

Tsuzukunak már csípte a szemeit a fáradtság, mégsem hunyta le őket. Örökké az emlékezetébe akarta vésni ezt a pillanatot. Úgy tűnt, a lehető legjobb helyre jött menedékért. Mert igen, határozottan elmenekült otthonról. Édesanyja aggódását megelőzvén, mielőtt felhívta volna Koichit, gyorsan dobott az asszonynak egy SMS-t, hollétét illetően. Egy barátjánál lesz.

Igen, határozottan nevezhette a kettősük viszonyát barátságnak. Bár a saját részéről ez már az első pillantástól fogva több lett. Ahogy a fiúra pillantott, úgy érezte, lényének egy darabja abban a minutumban a másiké lett. És ezt egy cseppet sem bánta. Még soha senki nem ébresztett benne ilyen vonzódást, ekkora vágyat. Az ártatlan tekintet, amely a szemüveg mögül vizslatta őt, a remegő hang, azok a lágynak tetsző, hullámos tincsek. Pár pillanatig azt hitte, álmodik. Ilyen szépség az univerzumban nem létezhet, a Földön meg pláne. És mégis, amikor felment aznap délután a tetőre, döntött. Szerette volna átélni azt a bizonyos, mindent elsöprő szerelmet. Koichi oldalán pedig mi sem tűnt egyszerűbbnek.

A rózsaszín haj ötlete hirtelen fogalmazódott meg benne. Egy epret próbált éppen felskiccelni füzetének margójára, amikor megjelent előtte a fiú. Azon variált, érdemes lenne e színt vinni a gyümölcs rajzába. Öntudatlanul is rávizionálta a dolgot Koichi fürtjeire. Élete egyik legjobb döntésének tűnt.

Azt hitte, hogy előző kapcsolatának csúfos vége után többé képtelen lesz ismét egy vele azonos neművel kezdeni. Megpróbált máshogy nézni az új osztályában lévő lányokra, de valójában sosem sikerült teljesen azonosulnia az erőltetett szereppel. Egy lány túl puha. Neki nem rájuk volt szüksége.

Óvatosan megmozdította a kezét, és még egy picivel közelebb húzta magához a másikat. Élvezte a testéből áradó langyos hőt, amely megmelengette mindig hűvös végtagjait. Pár pillanatra megfagyott benne a vér, amikor Koichi jobb keze, amely az arca előtt pihent, előrefelé mozdult, és leheletfinoman hozzáért Tsuzuku baljához. Bár amaz tudta, a fiú továbbra is alszik, azért vigyázva összekulcsolta ujjaikat, majd lassan ő is álomba merült.

Másnap reggel korán kelt. A függöny szélei mögül haloványan sütöttek befelé a Nap sugarai, narancsszín csíkot húzva a szobán keresztül. Repeső szívvel nyugtázta, hogy Koichi az éjszaka folyamán öntudatlanul is, de egészen hozzábújt, fejét a mellkasához közel pihentette, a fiú derekára helyezett kezével pedig szinte már-már ölelte a másikat. Szinte fájt, amiért így kell itt hagynia őt.

Vigyázva csúszott hátra a falhoz, aztán a lehető leglassabban kerülte meg Koichit, és lépett le a padlóra. Megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt, amikor a procedúra sikeresen, de legfőképp: feltűnésmentesen zárult. Felvette a dzsekijét, kisimította a gallért, aztán ellenőrizte, hogy a mobilja továbbra is a zsebében lapul e. Mikor meggyőződött róla, pillantása az íróasztalra esett. Azért mégsem léphet le szó nélkül!

Az óra mellett, amely fél hetet mutatott, sárga jegyzettömb állt, rajta feketeszín toll. Az asztal túlsó végén egy regény feküdt. A tökéletes helyzet egy tökéletes üzenethez. Mikor befejezte a fogalmazást, a nagymutató már tíz perccel odébb álldogált. Sietve tépte le az papírt, és lépett az ágyhoz, ahol áthajolt Koichin, majd iménti fekhelyére helyezte a cetlit. Minden klappolt.

Halkan az ajtóhoz settenkedett, lenyomta a kilincset, aztán igyekezett feltűnésmentesen leosonni a lépcsőn. Ami persze nem jött össze. Egy lánnyal találta szembe magát, aki a húszas évei elején járhatott, hullámos, fekete haja hosszú copfban omlott a vállára. Így, pár lépcsőfokkal felette állva is látta, hogy körülbelül egymagasak lehetnek, ami kissé zavarba hozta. A suliban a többség a százhatvan centis táborban rekedt. Az idegen kíváncsian pillantott fel rá, szemei fáradtan csillogtak, mégis rendíthetetlenül kémlelte őt.

– Hát te meg? – kérdezte végül, mire Tsuzuku zavartan köhintett egyet. Igencsak kínos helyzet alakult ki köztük, az egyszer biztos.

– Tsuzuku vagyok... – kezdte, de a lány közbevágott, és lelkes mosollyal kezdett csivitelni. Az iménti fáradtságnak nyoma sem volt. Nők.

– Szóval te vagy az! Mindenképpen beszélnünk kell, ez egyszer biztos! Koichi még alszik? Mert akkor időnk, mint a tenger. Egyáltalán, mit kerestél nála éjszaka? Gondolom, itt aludtál, nem? – hadarta, aztán hirtelen a fejéhez kapott. – El is felejtettem bemutatkozni! Szóval, Yui vagyok, Koichi nővére.

Tsuzuku fáradtan bólintott, és miközben agyát minduntalan érdektelen információkkal bombázták, engedelmesen követte Yuit a konyhába, ahol a lány hellyel kínálta.

– Sietek – mondta tömören a fiú, de Yui csak megrázta a fejét.

– Tudom, hogy vonzódsz hozzá. Pár napja ismeritek egymást, mégis nála alszol. Feltétlenül örülnék neki, ha beszélnél nekem egy kicsit erről a... dologról. Engem nem zavarna, ha egy pár lennétek. Már csak az a kérdés, pontosan mit is szeretnél tőle – fejtegette Yui, mire Tsuzuku mélyet sóhajtott. A testvéri aggodalom csak fogalomként volt jelen a szótárában, máshol nem nagyon találkozott vele. Úgy döntött, eloszlatja Yui kétségeit, vagy legalábbis, megpróbálkozik vele.

– Szeretem – bökte ki könnyedén, hangjából azonban sütöttek az érzelmek. – Azért töltöttem itt az estét, mert a szüleim délután közölték, hogy válni készülnek. Nem akartam a vitákat hallgatni, így idejöttem, ahhoz, akivel jól érzem magam – mondta. Talán ezzel meggyőzte a lányt, így felállt és az ajtóhoz sétált. – Köszönöm a vendéglátást! Kitalálok.

Azzal végig ment a folyosón, majd kilépett a bejárati ajtón. Odament a kapuhoz, és hálát adott az égnek, amiért belülről nyitható volt, így nem kellett visszamennie Yui segítségét kérni. Komótosan indult meg hazafelé, miközben megpróbált felkészülni arra, ami odahaza várja. Bár, végül is, erre sosem lehet igazán késznek lenni.

Koichi nyolc órakor ébredt meg. Mivel először nem találta maga mellett Tsuzukut, betudta az egészet egy rossz álomnak, csak aztán megcsapta őt a fiú az ágyneműbe ivódott illata, és felfedezte a cetlit is. Remegő kezekkel fogta meg, aztán hunyorogva olvasni kezdte. Semmi kedve nem volt felkelni a szemüvegéért.

Köszönök mindent! Mit szólnál holnap egy könyvesbolthoz? Háromkor a suli előtt. Tzk. U.i.: Édes vagy, amikor alszol. – Koichi vörös arccal olvasta az utolsó sort. Most már teljesen tisztában volt azzal, mit jelent a másik fiúnak, így a könyvesboltot afféle randimeghívásnak tudta be. Azonban készen áll e arra, hogy egy sráccal randizzon? Kötve hitte.


	7. Hatodik fejezet a múltból

Tsuzuku nem mert reménykedni abban, hogy Koichi megjelenne a kitűzött időpontban, a megadott helyszínen. Hiszen tulajdonképpen semmi sem kötelezte a másikat erre az egészre, így abszolút nem lepte volna meg, ha a negyedórányi türelmi idő után hazafelé sétálhatott volna. De természetesen máshogy alakult.

– Szia! – Koichi bizonytalan hangja zökkentette ki gondolatainak menetéből. Mosolyogva fordult a fiú felé. A tegnapi, otthoni szettje és az egyenruha után új oldalát ismerhette meg öltözködés terén. Kénytelen volt elmosolyodni. Szűk fekete farmer, továbbá egy túlméretezett, batikolt pulóver. Egyedi. Ő a múlt alkalmi dzsekit viselte, az atlétával és a nadrággal együtt.

– Hello! – köszönt vissza, aztán hanyagul vállba veregette a másikat. Koichi összerezzent a hirtelen érintéstől, majd megpróbált visszamosolyogni. Yuitól egész este, sőt délelőtt is azt hallgatta, milyen szituációban hogyan illik viselkedni egy randi alatt. Bár számtalanszor mondta a lánynak, Tsuzukura nem lehet így felkészülni, az ragaszkodott a pontos, részletes segítségnyújtáshoz. Végül ráhagyta.

Ennek ellenére rémesen izgult. Élete első randevúja egy fiúval. Ha létezett volna Koichi-kronológia, akkor a mai dátumot vastag betűkkel, pirossal emelte volna ki. Na, nem mintha annyira végtelenül szerelmessé vált volna ezalatt a pár nap alatt. Inkább csak az új élmény hatása miatt. Tudta, hogy vonzódni vonzódik a másikhoz, de tegnap nem tudta másképp megfogalmazni a szituációt Hirokinak. Valamiért a „szerelmes lettem"-köd lepte el az agyát.

– Indulhatunk? – kérdezte Tsuzuku, ujjaival óvatosan megbökdöste Koichi kézfejét. A fiú rémesen elpirult, és rögvest elrejtette végtagjait a bő pulcsi takarásában. Feszengve sétált a másik mellett. Fogalma sem volt arról, mi történt, amíg ő aludt, így arról sem, hogy egy darabig még egymás kezét is fogták. Zavarát oszlatva próbált meg társalgást kezdeményezni, miközben szíve hevesen pulzált mellkasában.

– Melyik könyvesboltba megyünk? – tette fel a kérdést. A környéken ugyanis kettő helyezkedett el, körülbelül egyforma távolságra az iskolától. Az egyik, a Kék Hold volt a komolyabb, felnőttesebb kötetek tárháza, oda csak mostanában kezdett járni, míg a Bárányfelhő minden korosztály javát egyaránt szolgálta. Remélte, hogy az utóbbit választják, ugyanis mindenáron szerette volna megvásárolni a jelenleg olvasott sorozat második kötetét. Az elsőt is ott vette.

– Bárányfelhő – mondta Tsuzuku, ahogy megálltak egy zebránál. Az utcán kevés ember sétált, lévén csendes környék, és az utak autókban sem bővelkedtek. Egy biciklis lefékezett előttük, majd intett. Átsétáltak a túloldalra. Amikor ismét a járdára tették a lábukat, Tsuzuku összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézett fel Koichira. – Az oké, hogy magasabb vagy nálam. De azért ezt a saccolva tíz centit már túlzásnak érzem.

Koichi akaratlanul is, de elmosolyodott, és a lábára bökött. Való igaz, magasított talpú cipője igencsak megnövelte az amúgy alapból nagy magasságát. Ha jobban belegondolt, kicsit kínosnak is érezte a szituációt. Általában a nagyobb ember dominált a kapcsolatokban, ennek ellenére tudta, hogy náluk egyértelműen Tsuzuku vitte a prímet. Ez a felfedezés rögvest zavarba is hozta.

– Akkor talán Yuinak adom a cipőmet – motyogta, mire hirtelen rántást érzett a vállánál, arca pedig egyből szembekerült Tsuzukuéval. Megszeppenten pislogott a másik szemébe, aki komolyan nézett vissza rá.

– Butus – mosolyodott el évfolyamtársa. – Engem nem zavar, és nem túl elhanyagolható az sem, mennyire jól nézel ki benne – simított végig Koichi karján, akit az érintés nyomán furcsa bizsergés járt át. És a fenébe is, élvezte! Pedig még csak alig negyedórája lépkedtek egymás oldalán, folytattak kisebb párbeszédeket, a fiú döbbenten konstatálta, hogy már nem találja zavarónak a kisebb simításokat.

Boldogan álltak meg a könyvesbolt bejárata előtt. Az épület egy óraüzlet és egy kávézó közt helyezkedett el. A neve rózsaszín kanjikkal volt felróva a homlokzatra, a bejárat automatikusan nyíló üvegajtó. Koichi már mind jól ismerte ezeket az elemeket, ennek ellenére izgatottsággal vegyes kíváncsisággal lépett be.

– Merre kezdjük? – Tsuzuku hangja zökkentette a szájtátott nézelődésből, mire bizonytalanul a fantasy könyvek polcsorai felé mutatott. A másik ezt tudomásul véve biccentett, majd odasétálva rögvest válogatni kezdett. Koichi egy darabig csak figyelte, aztán vállat vonva elmerült a kötetek tanulmányozása közt. Persze, egyből kiszúrta, amit keresett, de szokása volt órákat eltölteni a variálással, a sok ,,mi lenne, ha inkább" visszhangzott a fejében.

Tsuzuku hamar kiválasztotta, amit keresett, aztán leült az egyik odakészített zsámolyra, és onnan figyelte Koichit. A fiú lelkesen húzta végig mutatóujját a könyvek gerincén, miközben ide-oda billegett a polcok között. Igéző látvány volt, mint aki végre valahára hazatért.

Végül Koichi öt könyvet egyensúlyozva a karjain állt meg Tsuzuku előtt. Arca kipirult a sok hajladozástól, szemei izgatottan csillogtak. Páratlan látvány volt, a legszebb, amit szemnek csak kívánni lehetett.

– Szerinted? – kérdezte Tsuzukutól, mire amaz vállat vont, és mosolyogva felállt. Ujját Koichi nyakára helyezte, mire a fiú arcáról eltűnt a mosoly. Lélegzetét visszafojtva várta, mi fog történni. A másik láthatatlan vonalat húzott, le a mellkason át, egészen addig a könyvig, amelyik annak a bizonyos sorozatnak a folytatását takarta. Érezte a test remegését, mire megfordult, és a pénztár felé vette az irányt.

Koichi döbbenten követte. Addig a pár pillanatig úgy érezte, kifutnak alóla a térdei, pulzusa megemelkedett, ajkai szétnyíltak. Fejét csóválva pakolta le a zsámolyra a másik négy könyvet, tudva, hogy ez igazán nem volt probléma ezen a helyen. Bezzeg a Kék Holdban! Örült is, amiért ide jöttek. Ott egy alkalmazott a vásárlók minden lépését leste, így Tsuzuku érintése után száz százalék, hogy repültek volna onnan. Könyvek a zsámolyon? Ezért meg pláne!

Ő csendben, míg a másik fiú ráérősen, mosolyogva fizetett, a kapott zacskóba eltették őket, aztán kiléptek az utcára. Ott Koichinak hirtelen eszébe jutott, miért is lehetnek most ők ketten itt, együtt. Úgy érezte, feltétlenül rá kell kérdeznie az irodalomra, hisz' Tsuzuku hamarosan megírja belőle a javítótesztet. Nem bírta volna elviselni a tudatot, ha az ő lelkén száradna a másik újbóli bukása, amiért a délutánt tanulás helyett vele töltötte.

– Menni fog szerdán az irodalom? – dobta fel a témát, ahogy megindultak visszafelé. Már sejtette, hogy a másik haza fogja kísérni, így szinte már-már rutinosan lépdelt mellette.

– Persze. De remélem, hogy tudod, nélküled buknék – mosolygott Koichira. Amaz vállat vont, majd arcára halovány pír szökött. Kezdte megszokni ezt, s lüktető pulzusát, izzadó tenyerét is. Úgy tetszett, most már örök tartozékai lesznek kettejük különösen alakuló kapcsolatának.

– Lehet. – Lassan elhaladtak az iskola előtt, és Koichi érezte, hogy közel jár már az otthonához. Hezitált. Alig negyedóra választotta el szobájának ismerős légkörétől. Ennek ellenére több okból is szeretett volna még több időt tölteni a fiúval. Egyrészt, minden perccel egyre jobban élvezte a társaságát, másrészt pedig Yui utolsó figyelmeztetéseinek egyike csengett a fülében. Nővére szerint van arra esély, hogy Tsuzuku megcsókolja. A pénteki szituációból leszűrve pedig Koichi torkát gombóc kezdte szorítani. Erre nem állt még készen.

Néma csendben sétáltak egymás mellett, néha-néha a másikra pillantva, aztán mikor tekintetük találkozott, halványan elmosolyodtak. Végül a fiú kissé ijedten konstatálta, hogy ismét a kapujuk előtt állnak.

– Megismételhetnénk, valamikor a jövő héten. Esetleg egy süti kedden, suli után? – mosolygott Tsuzuku, mire Koichi erőtlenül bólintott. Ekkor évfolyamtársa előrébb lépett, felé hajolt, aztán mikor a fiú úgy érezte, a szíve majd' kiugrik a helyéről, megölelte. Semmi puszi, semmi felesleges simogatás, csak egy egyszerű, ám annál többet mondó ölelés. Tsuzuku nem akarta megcsókolni. Koichi szívéről óriási kő gördült le, amint viszonozta a gesztust, és karjait a másik dereka köré fonta. Kicsit feszélyezte, amiért a magassága miatt Tsuzuku a vállára támasztotta az állát, de végül megbékélt a helyzettel.

Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Úgy találta, hogy nem fog mindent olyan aprólékosan részletezni Yuinak, mint idáig. Végül is, a kapcsolatuk Tsuzukuval, vagy akármi is alakult kettejük között, az övék volt, senki másé. Ezért aztán mosolyogva engedte el a fiút, szemeiben most először nem tükröződött pánik.

– Akkor majd a suliban! – mondta Tsuzuku, és elsétált. Koichi boldogan lépett be a kapun, majd pár lépést követően az ajtón. Most nem Yuival kezdte. Felment a szobájába, ahol lepakolta az újonnan vett könyvet, átöltözött, végül pedig az órájára pillantott. Fél hat. Hamarosan vacsoraidő. Nővére oldalát már biztos fúrta a kíváncsiság. Ennek ellenére úgy döntött, a lehető legjobban fogja megváratni. Nem akarta tálcán kínálni alakuló kapcsolatát.

Fél óra múlva lesétált a konyhába, ahol mosolyogva köszöntötte szüleit, s Yuit. Utóbbi kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét, de Koichi csak megvonta a vállát, mutatóujjával félkört rajzolt a levegőbe. Később. A lány úgy tűnt, megértette, ennek ellenére egész vacsora alatt öccsét fürkészte, mintha amaz valami bűnös titoknak a tudója lenne.

Étkezés után szinte felrontottak a fiú szobájába, ahol Yui izgatottan csillogó szemekkel várta a beszámolót. Remélte, hogy Koichi randevúja jól sikerült. Mire is gondolt, hiszen ez nem csak egy egyszerű randi volt, hanem az első. Ahogy belegondolt, öccse még sosem hívott el egy lányt sem. Ez csak még jobban felcsigázta az érdeklődését.

– Nos? Mi történt? – hadarta, aztán leültek az ágyra.

– Elmentünk a Bárányfelhőbe, vettünk egy-egy könyvet, és hazakísért – bökte ki Koichi egy apró vállvonogatás után, mintha csak Hirokival vagy Junnal lógott volna, plusz az egész helyzetnek semmi jelentősége nem lenne. Úgy érezte, ha így állítja be a dolgot, akkor megkíméli magát a felesleges faggatódzástól. De tévedett.

– Ennyi? – húzta végig mutatóujját az ajkán Yui, egyértelműen utalva arra, hogy kíváncsi arra, történt e a fiúk között csók. Koichi elpirult. Ha történt volna se merte volna elmondani nővérének. Viszont így legalább nem kellett hazudnia.

– Megölelt. De nem csókolt meg – suttogta zavartan, mire Yui úgy tűnt, vette az adást. Felállt, és egy bocsánatot motyogva jó éjt kívánt a fiúnak. Ideje volt dolgozni mennie, az esti műszak sosem várt.

Koichi ezután magához vette a pizsamáját, majd lassú tempóban átöltözött, aztán visszaült az ágyra. Egy darabig gondolkozott a mai napon. Kezdte kellemesnek találni Tsuzuku közeledését, az érintéseket, a bókokat, és minden együtt töltött pillanatot. Végigsimított a haján. Ha már egyszer festeni nem fogja, valami újat mégis ki szeretett volna próbálni.

Felállt, odalépett az íróasztalhoz, majd a fiókba nyúlva elővett két vékony, barna hajgumit. Tincsei alapból is hullámosak voltak, ezúttal azonban még jobban ki akarta hangsúlyozni ezt. Fonni kezdett. Ujjaival lágyan haladt végig két oldalt a fején, végül pedig elhúzta a függönyöket, lekapcsolta a villanyt, szemüveget az asztalra helyezte, és ágyba bújt.

Egy darabig forgolódott, végül felkelt, s magához vette a telefonját. Megfordította a készüléket, hogy szembe legyen a kamerával, és lőtt egy képet. Kikereste a névjegyzékből azt, akinek szánta a fotót, majd elküldte. Pár percig szuggerálta a készüléket, mikor az megrezzent.

Fodrászkodunk? Hajfestéket esetleg?

Koichi felnevetett. Már alig várta a holnapot, a kedd pedig egyenesen megdobogtatta a szívét. Úgy érezte, csodás időknek néz elébe. Azonban valami szöget ütött a fejébe.


	8. Hetedik fejezet a múltból

Hétfő reggel Koichi megilletődve lépett ki a kapun, ugyanis Tsuzuku már odakint várt rá. Ijedten nyelt egyet, aztán elmotyogott valami köszönésfélét az orra alatt, és elindultak.

Útközben nem sok szó esett köztük, néma csendben sétáltak, néha pedig lopva egymásra pillantottak. Azonban egy sarokra az épülettől, Tsuzuku lefékezett, szemeivel fürkészőn végig mérte a másikat, végül felvont szemöldökkel nyúlt Koichi tincseihez. Lassan simított keresztül az egyik fonaton, aztán lágyan megigazította az apró hajgumit.

– Hm. Azt elfelejtettem este említeni, hogy mennyire szép vagy így – motyogta. Egy pillanatra olyan volt, mintha megállt volna az idő, ők pedig egy üres, fehér térben rekedtek volna. Senki más, csak ők ketten, egy olyan világban, ahol egyedül a kettejük közti kapcsolat számított. Tökéletes helyzet, emberi ésszel alig felfogható.

– Köszi – suttogta Koichi, aztán szó nélkül indultak tovább. A fiú agya végtelenül kattogott, és szépen lassan felvetődtek benne a kételyek. Először csak finoman, érintőlegesen siklott át rajtuk az agya, nem is foglalkozott velük. Mindketten srácok, ez nem helyes, talán nem is kéne ebbe belebonyolódniuk. Aztán már oda is értek az iskola épületéhez, ahol már ott állt Natsuki és a társasága. Nevettek, beszélgettek, aztán a fiú észrevette Koichiékat. Vadul integetni kezdett nekik.

– Muszáj? – kérdezte Koichi Tsuzukura nézve, szemeiből kétségbeesés tükröződött. Félt, hogy Natsuki finoman utalgatni fog olyan dolgokra, amelyeket nem is lenne szabad tudnia. Ráadásul a barátnője meg a haverjai előtt, akiknek meg pláne semmi közük sincs ahhoz, milyen kapcsolat kialakulóban közte és Tsuzuku között.

– Ahogy gondolod. Nekem édesmindegy – vont vállat mosolyogva Tsuzuku, aztán kívülállók számára alig észrevehetően megsimította Koichi könyökét. Amaz visszamosolygott, és határozatlan léptekkel megindult Natsukiék felé.

– Sziasztok! – nevetett rájuk a fiú, úgy tűnt, már megint majd kicsattant az energiától, karjával szorosan tartotta barátnője derekát. Koichi vágyódni kezdett aziránt, hogy Tsuzuku is így érintse, de elhessegette a gondolatot. Nyilvános helyen ennek az esélye a nullához közelített, ezt pontosan tudta. Talán a mosdóban vagy a tetőn... Miket is képzelt?

– Hello – biccentett Tsuzuku, szemét unottan járatta végig a társaságon. Való igaz, féltucat átlagos külsejű fiatal, akik az osztálytársai voltak. Semmi különös. Pláne, hogy szíve már napok óta hevesen dobogott Koichi irányába. Azért persze régebben megnézte magának őket, mégis, egyikük sem ért fel választottja különleges szépségéhez.

– Mi van, szocializálódsz? – röhögte képen az egyik srác Tsuzukut, aki csak vállat vont. Már megszokta az undoknak is nevezhető beszólásokat, amelyek ellene irányultak, rajta élcelődtek. Persze, azzal is tisztában volt, hogy mióta szakított az előző barátjával, azóta szárnyra kapott néhány pletyka, ami a szexualitását vesézte ki. Annyira azonban nem tudta érdekelni. Gondolhattak bármit, viszont Koichit nem akarta kitenni a veszélynek, miszerint az ő identitását is megkérdőjelezik, így lazán intett egyet, majd levált a csapattól.

Natsuki eközben sokatmondó pillantásokat vetett Koichira, látszott rajta, eszi a kíváncsiság. Végül nem bírta tovább.

– Gyere! - ragadta meg évfolyamtársa egyeningjének ujját, és végig rángatta az udvaron, egészen a földszinti mosdóig. Persze, barátai ezt már megszokták, ezért csak legyintettek az egészre, majd beszélgettek tovább. Koichi azonban tiltakozva követte a túlpörgött fiút.

– Jártok? – szegezte neki Natsuki a kérdést, amikor a kíváncsi fülek elől biztonságot nyújtó csempék menedékébe értek. Rémesen kíváncsi volt az egészre. A hétvégén rengeteget agyalt azon, vajon milyen látványt nyújtana együtt a két srác, aztán amikor valami béna fotószerkesztővel egymás mellé montírozta őket, elégedetten dőlt hátra.

– Nem – vágta rá Koichi, szemei döbbenten elkerekedtek. Ennyire nyilvánvaló lett volna, hogy felismerte érzéseit Tsuzuku iránt? Gyorsan megrázta a fejét. Hiszen Natsukiról beszélünk!

– Érdekes... Akkor biztos csak képzelődtem, nem simított végig a könyöködön – ironizált a fiú, mire Koichi elsápadt, ajkai elnyíltak. Ennyire feltűnő lett volna, csak elhitette magával, hogy minden rendben? Kétségbeesetten nézett Natsukira, aki csak legyintett egyet.

– Nyugi, piszkosul figyeltem ám, különben alig látszódott – mosolygott, bátorítóan rácsapva egyet a másik vállára, aki majd' összeesett a megkönnyebbüléstől. Ezek szerint minden rendben. – Apropó, várnak a többiek, drukkolj, hogy mire visszaérek, legyen egy jó alibim! – kacsintott, aztán távozott a mosdóból.

Koichi lecsúszott a csempe mentén, táskáját a válláról lecsúsztatva a feneke alá tette, térdeit átkulcsolta. Az iménti nyomás feloldódott, helyére azonban ismét elkezdtek szivárogni a lassú méregként ható gondolatok. El akarta lökni őket, mégis egyre inkább foglalkoztatták. Ördögi kör.

Ekkor ismét nyílt az ajtó. A fiú kérdőn nézett fel, mire Tsuzuku levágta magát mellé, körülbelül hasonló pozíciót felvéve. Szemöldökét kérdőn megemelte. Koichi még csak most vette észre, milyen szépen ívelt is az. A másik valószínűleg szedhette azt. Apró gondolatok, amelyek általában sosem fogalmazódtak meg benne ilyen nyíltan.

Végül nem szólt semmit. Amikor Tsuzuku egy pár perc után óvatosan átkarolta, megremegett. Remélte, senki sem fog ide jönni. Bár a saját bőrén tapasztalta, hogy a férfi mosdók általában szünetekben pezsdültek fel, tanítás előtt sosem. Ennek okát sosem tudta megmagyarázni, egyszerűen így volt, mióta csak iskolába járt.

– Lassan mennünk kéne – motyogta Tsuzuku, mire Koichi halványan biccentett egyet. Feltápászkodtak, megigazgatták egyenruhájukat, végül egymásra néztek. Néhány varázslatos és csendes másodperc elejéig csak így álltak, szemben a másikkal, végül Tsuzuku lépett. Megölelte a fiút, már ahogy annak táskájától tudta, aztán egy darabig vacillált. Végül ajkait Koichi füléhez emelte. – Ma megvárlak suli után – suttogta, majd minden mindegy alapon, nyomott egy puszit a fülcimpa alatti, vékony bőrfelületre. Érezte, amint a fiú a karjai között megremeg. Legszívesebben azonnal birtokba vette volna azokat a kívánatos ajkakat, de ő már régen eldöntötte, mikor próbálja meg ezt tenni. És ez a mikor nem most volt.

Kilépett a mosdó ajtaján, aztán céltudatosan megindult a terme felé. Határozott terveket készített már a hétre, amelyektől szívesen eltér volna, de nem akarta még egyszer elkövetni a múltkori hibát. Ráadásul Koichiért minden várakozás megérte. Főleg most, a szülei válásának közepette, úgy érezte, nem szabad veszni hagyni az igaz szerelmet. Bár kamaszfejjel aligha tudta megítélni, milyen komoly kapcsolatot készült vállalni.

Feldühítették az otthoni viták, a múlt felhánytorgatása, a sérelmek zápora. Ráadásul szombaton ő is belekeveredett. A két szülő egymást hibáztatta az általuk csak szökésnek nevezett műveletben. Pedig mindketten ugyanakkora szerepet játszottak benne. Tsuzuku hitt abban, hogy az ideális kapcsolatban a felek nem csak egymásra dobálják a sarat, felvállalják, mit tettek. 

Természetesen Koichira semmiképp sem ezt a modellt akarta ráerőszakolni, nem is a sírig tartó szerelemben reménykedett. Egyértelműen hosszabb távra tervezett, mégis, ha útjaik egyszer elválnának, azt vita nélkül akarta elintézni. Sokkal könnyebb a szép emlékekre építkezve hagyni a másikat menni, mint méregfogainkat a szívébe mélyeszteni.

Csengettek. A fiú mélyet sóhajtott, aztán gondosan kerülve Natsuki tekintetét, leült a helyére. Ám osztálytársa tekintete elől nem menekülhetett. Amaz azonnal fókuszba vette, és egyből letámadta. Tsuzuku gondolatban elküldte melegebb éghajlatokra, arcára pedig érdektelen kifejezést erőltetett. Nehéz volt, holott annyi minden kavargott benne.

– Koichi ködösít – biggyesztette le az ajkát Natsuki, majd folytatta. – Jártok? – tette fel csillogó szemekkel a kérdést. Tsuzuku lesajnálóan végig mérte. Gondolatban felírt Koichinak egy piros pontot, melyet később ölelésre, vagy valami apróbb érintésre akart beváltani. Ezt mélyen elraktározta magának. Iménti lenézése pedig szórakozottságba csapott át.

– Nem. Még nem – jelentette ki könnyedén, aztán előpakolta a felszerelését, hogy addig is jót derüljön Natsuki szemmel láthatóan ideges fején. Végül hálát adott Zakuro-sensei felbukkanó alakjának, így csak a tanárnő felé kellett böknie a tollával, a másik azonnal visszasétált a helyére. Egy jó óráig megszabadult a kérdezősködéstől, melyet egy cseppet sem bánt. Először is, gondolatban szitkozódott párat, amiért kicsúszott a száján a még szócska. Elhatározása, miszerint Koichit megpróbálja megvédeni a negatív hatásoktól, csúfos bukásnak indult.

A tanárnő közben végignézett az osztályon, ajkain a szokásos, boldog mosoly ült, ám mindenki tudta, ez mit jelent. A diákok meghúzták magukat, sokan zavartan mosolyogtak a mellettük ülőre. Tsuzuku kíváncsian felvonta a szemöldökét. A javítósokat ilyenkor mindig békén hagyták.

– A múlt órán verset elemeztünk. Natsuki, szeretném, ha kijönnél a táblához! – intett a tanárnő, mire a srác röhögve feltápászkodott a helyéről, és hetykén megállt a tanári asztal mellett. Már nyitotta a száját, de Zakuro-sensei egy kézmozdulattal megálljt parancsolt. – Tsuzuku, szerdán délután javítasz, a felelet alatt készíts rövid elemzést a nyolcvanötödik oldalon lévő költeményből.

A fiú bólintott, és miközben a másik a táblánál beszélni kezdett, kinyitotta a könyvét. Ismerte már ezt a módit. Holnap már nincs órája a tanárnővel, aki a vizsga előtti utolsó órán mindig ezt csinálta. Kiadta a feladatot, majd óra végén ketten átbeszélték. Tavaly a felkészülése a javítóvizsgára csakis ebből állt. Idén azonban minden más volt.

Tolla lassacskán sercegni kezdett, agyát elöntötték a gondolatok, és szinte Natsukival egyszerre végzett. Előbbinek a tanárnő mosolyogva írta be a jegyét a naplóba, aztán intett Tsuzukunak, hogy félreteheti a lapját. Rögvest bele is kezdtek az órába.

Eközben Koichi tanácstalanul pislogott a biológia tanárra. A mosdós jelenetük után remegő tagokkal rogyott térdre a csempén. Vére sebesen száguldott az ereiben, szemei döbbenten meredtek a csukódó ajtóra, a füle alatti terület, melyet Tsuzuku orvul megtámadott pedig kellemesen bizsergett. Még soha senki nem váltott ki belőle ilyesmit.

Amikor nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, és megindult a terme felé, végig ezeken az új érzéseken agyalt. Eddig fel sem merült benne annak a lehetősége, hogy valaha átélhetne akár hasonlót is. Ennek ellenére kellemesnek találta a dolgot, de eközben addiktívnak is bélyegezte. Többször kívánta átélni ezt a fantasztikus pillanatot, amikor csak ők ketten léteznek, senki más, Tsuzuku pedig elbűvölte őt.

Hihetetlennek tűnt az egész. Boldog volt, olyannyira, amennyire már nagyon régen nem, és az egészet csakis évfolyamtársának köszönhette. Nem jártak. Az igazat mondta Natsukinak. De már közel voltak ehhez az állapothoz, amelytől azért valamilyen szinten félt. Ismét elhessegette a kételyeket.

Köszönt Hirokinak és Junnak, majd pontban csengőkor, leült a helyére. Hiroki biztatóan mosolygott rá, valószínűleg örül, amiért megosztotta vele pénteken a dolgot. Igen, a bizalmat ki kell érdemelni, és a fiú megkapta Koichiét, aki bátortalanul visszamosolygott.

Szóval, igen, sokkal érdekesebb dolgokon is lehetett agyalni, miközben a tanár a csirkék ökológiai szerepéről magyarázott. Na, nem mintha nem lett volna érdekes, sőt, egy boncolás nélküli biológiaóra mindig felüdülésként hatott a belső szervekhez kevésbé vonzódó diákok számára. Persze, voltak kivételek, az egész évfolyamból kettő: a tanáruk, és a másik osztályba járó Amano Rio. A lány a pletykák szerint valósággal rajongott a gyakorlati órákért, éppen ezért pénteken az egyetem helyett az elsősöknek tarthat majd boncolást. A rossz nyelvek szerint, ezt abszolúte nem bánta.

A kicsengő után Jun megpróbált csevegni Koichival és Hirokival, de utóbbi szokásától eltérően annyira vibrált, hogy szinte alig lehetett hozzászólni. Végül megragadta Koichi csuklóját, és kirángatva a teremből, az emeleti mosdóba húzta.

– Oké – nevetett idegesen a fiú, mikor Hiroki megállt vele szemben és kíváncsian végig mérte. – Mit szeretnél?

A másik pár pillanatig habozott, kinyitotta, majd becsukta a száját, végül izgatottan elvigyorodott. Koichi egyre jobban feszengett, ahogy barátját figyelte. Még sosem látta ilyen állapotban, ennyire feltűnően boldognak.

– Mi van a lovagoddal? – bökte sejtelmesen kuncogva vállba Hiroki a fiút, mire amaz vállat rántott, de legbelül mosolygott. Örült, amiért megoszthatja az óra előtti, kissé felkavaró élményét a másikkal. Hiszen nem volt kőbe vésve, hogy mindenről elsőként Yuinak kell beszámolnia.

– Képzeld, ma ő is berángatott egy mosdóba, szóval kicsit ismerős már a helyzet... De te ugye nem fogsz megölelni? – vonta fel játékosan a szemöldökét Koichi, mire Hiroki elnevette magát. Sosem hitte volna, hogy a bátyja vallomása után alig egy héttel az egyik barátja is beavatja őt a titkába. Hatalmas megtiszteltetésnek vette, amiért Koichi elmondta neki.

– Van egy olyan érzésem, ha megtenném, nem élnék túl sokáig – vágta rá a fiú, mire mindketten felkacagtak. Azonban úgy érezte, valami nincs teljesen rendben a másikkal. Mintha nyomasztaná belülről egy dolog, csak nem merné bevallani magának. Ez Hirokit rendkívül aggasztotta, de nem tette szóvá, hanem visszasétáltak a terembe. Csengettek.

Az órák lassan teltek, és sajna Koichinak egyszer sem volt alkalma összetalálkozni Tsuzukuval. Ezért, aztán amikor kilépett az iskola kapuján, odasietett a másikhoz, aki mosolyogva köszöntötte. Ismét együtt terveztek hazasétálni, ami most már egyáltalán nem zavarta Koichit.

Beszélgettek, semmiségekről, az iskoláról, meg úgy mindenféléről, viszont Natsuki témáját mindketten szándékosan kerülték. Egyelőre nem akarták egymás tudomására hozni, miket mondtak a szeleburdi fiúnak.

Így mentek el Koichiék kapujáig, ahol Tsuzuku immár semmiféle előzetes felvezetés nélkül karolta át évfolyamtársát, majd nyomott egy puszit az arcára. Koichi örömében majd' szétrobbant, tekintete találkozott a másikéval. Elveszett abban a sötétbarna szempárban, szinte azt sem tudta mit csinál, így öntudatlanul hajolt közelebb.

Alig pár másodperc alatt történt az egész, de Koichi még utána percekig a boldogságtól remegve téblábolt a szobájában. Szerelmes volt.


	9. Nyolcadik fejezet a múltból

A keddi nap a szokásosnál is laposabb volt, a javítóvizsgások zsongása a holnapi nap miatt tette valahogy elviselhetővé az egészet. Koichi, ha nem ismeri, azt hitte volna, hogy Tsuzuku is túlpörögve magol és olvasgat, de természetesen a fiú végig komor tekintettel járkált a folyosókon. Egyedül akkor mosolyodott el, amikor ő szembejött vele. Mindketten várták a délutánt.

Természetesen Koichi véletlenül sem húzott magasított talpú cipőt aznapra, sőt, igyekezett a lehető leglaposabbat választani. Más iskoláktól eltérően nem kellett bent egyencipőt hordani, így volt ideje hozzászokni, hogy minden apró kiszögellést élesen érzékel. De Tsuzukuért megérte. Tulajdonképpen csak egy valami miatt feszengett, amikor a nap végén kilépett a kapun.

– Kapok egy puszit? – heccelte Tsuzuku, mire Koichi mélyen elpirult. Tegnapi cselekedete kissé meggondolatlanra sikeredett, és rendesen bánta is. Egészen addig, míg a másik szája sarkában meg nem jelent egy halovány mosoly. Valójában egy csöppet sem bánta Koichi hirtelenségét. Megszokta már.

– Nem vicces – motyogta Koichi, azzal elindultak arra, amerre a legutóbb mentek, mikor a könyvesboltban töltötték a délutánt. Tsuzuku úgy döntött, a Bárányfelhő melletti kávézóba fognak betérni, a másik pedig nem ellenkezett. Jó helynek tűnt, így külső alapján.

Bézs szín vakolat, sötét, drága fenyőből készült bejárat, és egy ugyanilyen anyagból álló emelvény az épület előtt, melyen asztalok és székek helyezkedtek el. Néhány fiatal, egyetemista korú pár üldögélt ott, illetve a forgalomhoz mérten egy pincérnő libegett köztük.

Koichi megfeszült. Félt, nem lesz e túl átlátszó az egész szituáció. Hiába voltak számára ismeretlenek, mégsem akarta az itteniek orrára kötni bimbódzó kapcsolatának egy újabb szakaszát. Végül sikerült ezeket az aggodalmakat elhessegetnie, nevezetesen akkor, amikor leültek, és az asztal alatt Tsuzuku lábfeje az övéhez ért. A fiú közben egy szívet melengető mosolyt villantott rá, így mire odaért hozzájuk a pincérnő, Koichi teljesen elvarázsolódott.

– Sikerült választani? – bökött a kihelyezett étlapokra a nő, mire Tsuzuku gyengéden megrúgta Koichit. Szórakoztatta ez a zavart viselkedés, de a világért nem mondta volna. Örült, amiért a másikkal töltheti a vizsga előtti napot.

– Igen – bólintott Tsuzuku, és miközben Koichi gyorsan átfutotta a választékot, leadta a rendelését. – Egy kávés süteményt kérek, ásványvízzel.

A pincérnő villámgyorsan lekörmölte, majd kíváncsian Koichi felé fordult, aki összeszedte magát, és kissé dadogva, de sikeresen diktálta le, amit kért. Tsuzuku közben végig őt nézte, ami még nehezebbé tette az érthető beszédet, így megkönnyebbült sóhajt hallatott, amikor a nő távozott.

– Zavarban vagy? – bökte meg a lábát Tsuzuku, mire Koichi lesütötte a szemét. A fiú átnyúlt az asztalon, és megemelte az állát. – Nyugi. Minden rendben van. Beszélgessünk! – ajánlotta fel Tsuzuku, mire Koichi óvatosan biccentett egyet. A hűvös ujjak visszahúzódtak, ő pedig emelt fővel vett részt a társalgásban.

– Hogy haladsz a könyvvel? – kérdezte Tsuzukutól, mire amaz lazán oldalra billentette a fejét, ajkait kissé elhúzta.

– Amikor csend van, akkor egész jól – utalt az otthoni katasztrófára, melyet a válás eredményezett. Koichiban hirtelen feltört a bűntudat. Talán jobb lenne, ha Tsuzuku inkább a szüleivel lenne ebben a nehéz időszakban, mert ki tudja, kihez fog kerülni a végén, és ki lesz az, akit ritkábban láthat.

– Biztos, hogy jó ez így? – szaladt ki a száján, mielőtt még tovább gondolhatta volna. Tsuzuku kérdőn felemelte a szemöldökét, mire Koichi minden mindegy alapon, folytatta. – Mármint, nem velük kéne most lenned helyettem? – kérdezte. Tsuzuku arca elkomorodott, és fejével zordan nemet intett.

– Jobb ez így – jelentette ki. Ekkor befutott a pincérnő is. Rögvest érzékelte a rideg atmoszférát, így igyekezett mihamarabb lerendezni a számlát is. Koichi és Tsuzuku egyszerre nyújtották a teljes összeget, de utóbbi határozottan odébb lökte Koichi kezét. Amaz nem tudott mit tenni, most úgy látta, nem lenne helyes szembe szállni barátjával.

Pár perc kínos csend és evés után Koichi lassan megköszörülte a torkát. Tsuzuku felkapta a fejét, majd kissé idegesen pillantott a másikra, aki először összerezzent, aztán kihúzta magát. Jól akarta végig csinálni, amit tervezett.

– Sajnálom! – nézett mélyen Tsuzuku szemébe, hangja határozottan csengett, mire a másik fiú rezignáltan elmosolyodott. Nem is igazán tudott valóban haragudni Koichira. Túlságosan édes, túlságosan ártatlan volt ő ahhoz, hogy huzamosabb ideig is dühösen méregesse őt.

– Semmi, ne törődj vele – mosolyodott el lágyan, mire Koichi testtartása ellazult. – És te hogyan állsz a trilógiád első részével? – tért vissza a beszélgetés első pontjához. Szerette volna, ha ezen a találkán minél többet megtudnak egymásról. A könyvek egy jó kiindulópontnak ígérkeztek.

– Egész jól – kapott be egy falat sütit Koichi, aztán a szalvétával óvatosan megtörölte a száját. – Már alig várom, hogy elkezdhessem a másodikat. Izgalmas, ezt meg kell hagyni! – mondta, miután letette a villát, és kérdőn Tsuzukura nézett, várva a folytatást. Kezdtek belelendülni ebbe a könnyed társalgásba.

– Annak örülök – simította meg Tsuzuku a lábfejével Koichiét az asztal alatt, miközben huncut vigyorra húzta ajkait. Koichi megremegett, de nem szakította meg a szemkontaktust. – És fantasyn kívül mást is szeretsz olvasni? – fűzte tovább a fiú.

– Igen, körülbelül bármit, csak legyenek benne betűk! – nevette el magát a másik, amely kissé oldott a zavarán. Meg kellett próbálnia oldottan viselkedni, még akkor is, ha ez jelen esetben igencsak nehezére esett. – Te hogyan vagy ezzel?

– Korántsem így. – Tsuzuku úgy rázta meg a fejét, ahogy akkor szokta, amikor komolyabb gondolatmenetre készült. Koichi örült, amiért már legalább egy gesztushoz tudott következményt párosítani. – Azokat a szerzőket keresem, akik nem mesélnek a szavakkal, hanem érzéseket közvetítenek. Látni akarom a szavak mögött megbúvó érzelmeket. Ugyanúgy, ahogy a zenénél is. Apropó, te milyen előadókat szeretsz? – lépett át a következő témára Tsuzuku, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva, mennyire mélyen sikerült ismét Koichira hatnia.

– Hű – suttogta a fiú, aztán pislogott egy párat, és kissé kábán válaszolt. – Baroque, például – mondta, mire Tsuzuku szemei felcsillantak. Ez ritka pillanatnak adódott, így Koichi mélyen elraktározta a szívébe.

– Én is szeretem őket – bökte ki Tsuzuku, és úgy érezte, szárnyalni tudna. Egyezett az ízlésük zene terén, amely számára mindennél fontosabb volt. A hangszerek és az emberi hang adta az életének az értelmet, így csak néhány gondolatban vett mély lélegzet után sikerült megállnia, nehogy megcsókolja a fiút.

– Amúgy – kezdte Koichi, bár tudta, a család témája érzékenyen érinti Tsuzukut –, a nővérem mutatta őket. Neked van testvéred? – kérdezte óvatosan, félve, nehogy ismét lerombolja a kellemes légkört.

– Nincs. Egyedül vagyok. – Tsuzuku ezután leheletfinoman átterelte a szót, látva, hogy Koichi milyen nehezen tette fel neki a kérdést. Becsülte a fiúban, hogy tanult a hibáiból, és igyekezett a legjobb tudása szerint tekintettel lenni másokra. – Találkoztam már Yuival. Nem mesélte?

Koichi döbbenten megrázta a fejét. Nővére egy szóval sem említette, hogy beszélt volna a fiúval, ami kissé rosszul érintette őt, de hamar túllépett ezen. Végtére is, mindenkinek megvoltak a maga titkai, a lánynak miért ne lehettek volna?

– Nem. Mikor? – tette fel kíváncsiskodva a kérdést. Remélte, hogy Yui nem a nyílt utcán támadta le a fiút, mert akkor elég kínosan érezte volna magát. Ennek ellenére reménykedett nővérének józan ítélőképességében.

– Még mikor nálad aludtam – bontotta ki az ásványvizet Tsuzuku, majd egy húzásra kiitta az egészet. – Beszélgettünk egy kicsit, aztán hazamentem – zárta le a témát, aztán mikor Koichi is megitta az italát, felálltak az asztaltól. Tsuzuku a zsebébe nyúlt, elővette a telefonját, majd megnézte az időt. Fél hat.

Való igaz, az ég alja már narancssárgán sejlett fel a szemük előtt, így elindultak hazafelé. Tsuzuku természetesnek vette, hogy elkíséri Koichit, így az a kései időpont, és a másnapi iskola és javítóvizsga ellenére sem tiltakozott. Bízott a másikban.

Lassan sétáltak, szorosan egymás mellett, karjuk, kézfejük pedig néha össze-összeütközött egymással, melyet egy cseppet sem bántak. Most egy szót sem szóltak, nem is kellett, a hűvös koraeste olyan hangulatot teremtett nekik, amelyekhez nem volt szükség szavakra. A lelkük szárnyalt, minden pillanatot külön kiélveztek, örültek, amiért együtt lehettek.

Befordultak Koichiék utcájába, és Koichi először nem amiatt aggódott, hogy a kapuban egy lopott, intim pillanat részese lesz, hanem azért, mert semmi kedve nem volt elszakadni Tsuzukutól. A gondolat megmosolyogtatta. Sosem hitte volna, hogy valaha egy fiú után fog sóvárogni.

– Holnap – mosolyodott el Tsuzuku, amikor a kapuhoz értek, csontos ujjaival egy fekete tincset óvatosan Koichi füle mögé tűrt, aztán átkarolta a fiút. Magasságuk a legutóbbi randi óta jelentősen egyenlítődött, amit Tsuzuku tréfásan meg is jegyzett, amint Koichi füléhez hajolt. – Mintha most kisebb lennél – motyogta, majd játékosan belepuszilt a fiú nyakába, aki tüstént összerezzent. Még szoknia kellett ezeket a hirtelen dolgokat.

Elengedték egymást, de Tsuzuku továbbra is fogta Koichi karját, aki bizonytalanul nézett a várakozóan csillogó szempárba. Sejtette, miért álltak így, viszont nem mert lépni.

– Tegnap még bátrabb voltál – suttogta a másik, mire a fiú kissé sértetten hajolt közelebb, majd lágy puszit nyomott Tsuzuku arcélére. Amaz gyengéden végigsimított Koichi karján, végül megfordult, és távozott.

A második randi – futott át Koichi agyán. Még többet szeretett volna átélni barátjával. Azonban úgy érezte, valami hiányzott a mostani végéről. A csók. És pontosan tudta, hogy a harmadik alkalommal már nagy eséllyel túl lesz rajta.

Ezekkel a gondolatokkal lépett be a házba, ahol egyből a konyhába ment, üdvözölni édesanyját és a nagy valószínűséggel ott tartózkodó Yuit is. Azonban senki sem talált ott. Meglepődve nézett a faliórára, amit hatot mutatott. Pedig itt kellett lenniük.

Ekkor megcsörrent a telefonja. A hirtelen zaj fülsiketítőnek hatott a végtelen csendben. Azonnal a zsebéhez kapott, majd a füléhez emelte a készüléket.

– Halló? Koichi, Yui kórházban van, ne ess pánikba, ma apáddal nem tudjuk, mikor megyünk haza – hadarta az anyja, mire Koichi némán szitkozódva lerogyott a konyhaasztal mellé. Pedig számtalanszor a lány lelkére beszéltek már, de hiába! Koichi ezek után robot módjára készülődött a lefekvéshez, viszont amikor végre ágyba került, képtelen volt lehunyni a szemeit. Csakis nővérére tudott koncentrálni.


	10. Kilencedik fejezet a múltból

A szerda végig szorongással telt Koichi számára. Félt, hogy Yui előbb utóbb tönkreteszi magát, azzal, ha nem fogyasztja rendesen a folyadékot. Egy éven belül kétszer kerülni kiszáradással a kórházba igencsak rizikós dolognak számított. Másrészt pedig Tsuzukuért drukkolt, hogy sikerrel vegye a javítóvizsga akadályait.

Nagyvonalakban azért beszámolt a fiúnak a dolgokról, még mielőtt az elkezdte volna a vizsgát, ő pedig ment volna meglátogatni nővérét, de Tsuzuku sajnálatos módon nem tudta egy öleléssel, vagy lopott érintéssel vigasztalni őt. A vizsgázók ugyanis már így is különös pillantásokkal méregették őket, lévén Tsuzuku mióta megbukott, nem nagyon beszélgetett másokkal.

Amikor Koichi beért a kórházba, túlesett a nővérpultnál lévő procedúrán, bizonytalanul lépett be Yui kórtermébe. A lány egyedül volt, a piros virágmintás pizsamáját viselte, kézfejéből kanül meredezett, ágya mellett az infúziós tasak, egy fém állványon. Halovány biccentéssel köszöntötte öccsét.

Bőrének színe sápatag volt, teljesen elütött koromszín hajától, ami csak még jobban kiemelte arcának fehérségét. Koichi némán megcsóválta a fejét, majd az ágyhoz húzta az egyik odakészített széket. Pár percig némán figyelte nővérét, végül halkan megszólalt.

– Idióta. – Kijelentése nyomán Yui csak vállat vont. Úgy tűnt, mintha nem igazán érdekelné öccse véleménye, legbelül mégis félt a reakciójától. Hiába volt fiatalabb nála, a gondolatai a szituációról ugyanakkora erőt képviseltek, mint a szülőké.

– Sajnálom! – nézett mélyen Koichi szemébe. Most a fiún volt a sor, hogy vállat vonjon. Ezzel az egyszerű gesztussal sikerült mindent megbeszélniük. Öccse még vagy negyedórán keresztül ott ült az ágya mellett, aztán szótlanul távozott. Yui sóhajtva dőlt hátra a párnáján.

Koichi komótosan baktatott haza, ahol a nap hátralevő részét néma csendben töltötte. A közös étkezés kimaradt, egyedül fogyasztotta el a tegnapi maradékot. Még sosem érezte magát ennyire magányosnak.

Másnap viszont szinte teljesen összetört. Reggel Tsuzukuval az oldalán érkezett iskolába, az úton azonban egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz. Egyedül a házuk előtt kapott egy bátorító ölelést, de miután tagjai továbbra is mozdulatlanul lógtak a teste mellett, Tsuzuku csak hitetlenkedve megcsóválta a fejét. Úgy döntött, kivár.

Persze Koichi fejét közben rágni kezdték az idegesítő gondolatok. Elemi erővel tört rá a helytelenség érzése. Nekik kettejüknek nem kéne ilyen érzéseket táplálniuk egymás után, hiszen fiúból vannak. Bűnösnek érezte a párosukat. Aztán amikor tekintete Tsuzukura vándorolt, rájött, hogy nincs igaza. A másik alig láthatóan, de aggódott érte, ami akaratlanul is megdobogtatta a szívét. Lesütötte a szemét.

– Legyen szebb napod! – veregette vállba Tsuzuku, amikor odaértek az iskola kapuja elé. Koichi csak bólintott, aztán valami máson kezdett el rágódni. Hiszen tegnap volt a javítóvizsga, ő pedig semmit nem kérdezett róla, holott ezen múlhat a másik jövője.

Tsuzuku már eltűnt a folyosók rengetegében, mire Koichit beért, de nem adta fel. Először a fiú termébe futott, viszont néhány lányon kívül senkit sem talált ott, így tovább nyargalt a mosdók felé. Talált, süllyed, a másik épp a dolgát végezte az egyik piszoárnál, amikor egy kissé zilált Koichival találta szembe magát. Kérdőn felpillantott, azzal felhúzta a sliccét.

A fiú egy pillanatra zavarba jött, majd megrázta a fejét. Bunkó volt, helyre kellett hoznia, és ha itt és most, akkor itt és most.

– Sajnálom – bökte ki, mire Tsuzuku kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét, aztán elröhögte magát. Nem értette, mégis mit akar tőle a fiú, ennek ellenére örült, hogy képes volt utána jönni, hiába találkoztak volna a folyosón, vagy iskola után. A folytatás viszont megmelengette a szívét. – Nem kérdeztem meg, milyen lett a vizsgád – sütötte le a szemét Koichi.

Tsuzuku magában úgy döntött, kicsit húzni fogja a fiú agyát. Akármennyire is imponált neki a dolog, a bűntudatos Koichi látványa szívbe markolóan édesnek hatott. Kár lett volna veszni hagyni, így odalépett a csaphoz, és lassan, alaposan megmosta a kezét. Kicsit elidőzött a kézszárítóval, majd bosszús fújtatással törölte egyennadrágjába a kezét.

– Egész jól – nézett Koichira, aztán magához húzta, és szorosan átölelte, ezzel köszönve meg azt a délutánt a tetőn, amikor minden elkezdődött. Milyen távolinak tűnt, holott egy hete történt az egész! Igyekezett minden érzését belesűríteni ebbe az ölelésbe, majd gyengéden eltolta magától a fiút. – Hogy van Yui? – kérdezte, mire Koichi arcán átsuhant valami boldogságszerű, amiért a fiú továbbra is maximálisan törődött vele.

– Jobban – motyogta Koichi. Ekkor valami megmozdult benne, és fejét szorosan Tsuzuku vállába fúrta. Úgy érezte, a másik közelségének a függője lett. A gondolatra elmosolyodott. Kamaszos hullámvölgyéhez híven a nemrégben még bűnösnek titulált kapcsolatukat most teljességgel helyénvalónak érezte.

Akárhányszor Tsuzukuval megölelték egymást, mindig intenzív melegség öntötte el a testét, tagjai zsibbadni kezdtek, miközben néha-néha megremegett. Szívének ritmusa felgyorsult, és dörömbölni kezdett a fülében, lelke pedig végtelen szereteten s sóvárgáson kívül mást nem érzett. Nem is kellett.

A gyönyörű pillanatot a csengő szakította meg, mire szétrebbentek, futólag megsimították egymás kézfejét, aztán mintha mi sem történt volna, lépdeltek a folyosón a termeik felé. Koichi lesütött szemmel motyogott valamit, amikor Zakuro-senseijel szinte egyidőben ért az osztályhoz, de a tanárnő csak fejcsóválva küldte őt a helyére. Hogyan is haragudhatott volna az egyik legjobb tanítványára?

Az irodalomóra gyorsan eltelt, Koichi minden percét élvezte, így csalódottan pakolt el kicsengetés után. És akkor megkezdődött a rémálom, amelyet mindenképp szeretett volna elkerülni.

– Most komolyan, minek olvasol buzikról? – Egyik fiúosztálytársa, Daisuke undorodva lóbálta a padjában ülő Kimi előtt egy shounen ai manga legújabb kötetét. Kimi csendes lány volt, aki minden szünetben olvasgatott valamit, és most legnagyobb pechjére ezt a mangát vette elő, amikor Zakuro-sensei távozott a teremből.

– Az ő dolga, mit olvas, nem? – vette védelmébe barátnőjét Tomomi. A pufiarcú, reál tárgyakból kitűnő lány szöges ellentette volt Kiminek, aki sovány, humán beállítottságú tanuló volt. Természetesen azonnal visszavágott Daisukénak. A fiú fortyogva dobta vissza a mangát az asztalra, de azért még megeresztett egy csípős megjegyzést.

– Undorító egy dolog, az ilyen srácokat csak meg kéne ölni – mormogta az orra alatt, mire óriási vita robbant az osztályban. Az addig csendes szemlélőként figyelő lányok egy csapata Kimi mangájával példálózva védte a meleg fiúkat, míg néhány Daisukéért rajongó példányuk felháborodva skandálta az ellenkezőjét. Vitájuk hatalmas hangerővel zajlott, repkedtek az egymást becsmérlő jelzők, miközben a fiúk röhögve nézték őket. Egészen addig, amíg a népszerűbb srácok egyikének a barátnőjére, azon belül is az értelmi szintjére érkezett becsmérlés a melegeket védők oldaláról.

Akkor viszont elszabadult a pokol. Az egész 2-A ordibált egymással, egyedül Koichi, Hiroki és Jun üldögélt döbbenten pislogva a helyükön. Egyik sértés csapódott be a másik után, miközben Koichi agyát ismét ellepték a démonok. Már nem bízott az érzéseiben, mocskosnak érezte őket, bal szeméből pedig könnycsepp gördült.

Hiroki ezt észrevette, és egyből odahajolt hozzá, azonban mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna, bevágódott az osztályterem ajtaja. A biológia tanár idegesen pásztázta végig a még mindig marakodó társaságot, aztán elüvöltötte magát.

– Csendet! Mindenki a helyére! Most! – Feje kivörösödött a hangerőtől, melyet meg kellett ütnie ahhoz, hogy az osztály meghallja. Mulatságos látvány volt, ha nem lettek volna ekkora bajban, Koichi még talán egy mosolyt is megeresztett volna. – Daisuke! Ne kelljen még egyszer mondanom! – kiáltotta, immáron rekedtebben és halkabban a tanár, aztán idegesen a táblához lépett, majd letette a nála lévő zacskót az asztalra. A diákok rémülten nyeltek egyet. Boncolás.

– Ezt a 2-B-nek szánnám, de mivel így vártatok, ezért a kakast veletek fogom felboncolni. Gyertek közelebb! Aki elfordul, annak bevágom az egyest – jártatta végig szigorúan a tekintetét a tanár, mire a tanulók undorodva állták körbe a tanári asztalt.

Koichi végig kényszerítette magát, hogy odanézzen, aztán körülbelül három perc után öklendezni kezdett, Kimivel egyetemben. Ők ketten gyengültek el mindig a leghamarabb.

– Mielőtt még lehányjátok a kakast, javaslom, menjetek ki mindketten a mosdóba. De siessetek vissza! – bökött feléjük műtőkesztyűbe csomagolt, véres mutatóujjával a férfi, mire a páros néma egyetértésben evickélt el az ajtó felé, a többiek gúnyos morgolódásával kísérve.

– Az az idióta Daisuke! – motyogta Kimi, miközben becsukták maguk mögött az ajtót. A lány sápadtan pislogott a folyosón lévő ablakra. Koichi, aki a mosdó felé indult, hirtelen megfordult és kérdőn bámult rá. – Néha igazán megtarthatná magának az ostoba véleményét. Akár az osztályunkban is lehet egy srác, aki meleg – folytatta Kimi, mire a fiú zavartan nyelt egyet.

– Á! – Idegesen legyintett, miközben ő is kinézett az ablakon. Eszébe jutott kapcsolata Tsuzukuval. Nem mindenki volt olyan elfogadó, ha az egyik mosdóban történt ölelésüket valaki látta volna, egy ilyen vita csak hagyján lett volna. Még el sem kezdtek járni, Koichi máris a szakításon agyalt. El akart válni a másiktól, és bármennyire is jól estek számára az érintések, a találkozók, a beszélgetéseik, nem akarta, hogy bajuk essen. Tsuzuku pedig már így is pengeélen táncolt, ha Natsuki látta őt régen csókolózni egy másik fiúval. Kik lehettek még a szemtanúk?

– Menjünk vissza, mielőtt még kijön, és minket boncol fel – jegyezte meg tréfásan Kimi, ujjai a kilincsre fonódtak, de Koichi hangja megállította.

– Szerinted van valaki, aki meleg a suliban? – kérdezte, mire a lány megállt, és láthatólag igencsak elgondolkozott a válaszon. Homlokráncolva hümmögött egy darabig, végül vállat vont.

– Hallottam néhány pletykát arról, hogy tavaly a másodikból két fiú együtt volt, de elvileg szakítottak már. Megcsalás egy lánnyal, vagy mi – mondta Kimi, aztán lezárva a beszélgetést, benyitott a terembe, és lassan visszabotorkáltak a tanári asztalhoz.

Koichi rémülten vonta le a következtetést abból, amit még Natsuki mesélt neki. Szóval Tsuzuku járt egy sráccal, aki dobta őt egy lány miatt? Talán az a fiú is rájött, hogy a saját neméhez vonzódni nem szerencsés helyzet, így szerzett magának egy barátnőt? Neki is ezt kéne tennie? Határozottan erre gondolt, ezért, miután végre végeztek a boncolással, s leült a helyére, elkezdte számba venni a csinos lányokat az évfolyamból.

Az utolsó órájával előbb végzett, mint Tsuzuku, így nem várta meg a másikat, hiába tervezte ezt akkor, ha véletlenül ő érne ki előbb. Hazafelé indult, és bár a lelkiismerete mélyen, legbelül helytelenítette az egészet, nem hallgatott rá. Egyedül a péntektől félt, mikor is a két osztály együtt töltötte a napot. Másnap ilyenkor pedig már kiderült, hogy volt is miért aggódnia.


	11. Tizedik fejezet a múltból

Másnap reggel, mikor kilépett a kapun, viszonylag boldogan vágott neki az iskoláig tartó útnak. Örült, amiért Yuit aznap kiengedik a kórházból, és kissé csalódott is, amiért Tsuzuku nem jött elé. Persze, mivel a tegnap esti hívását is kinyomta, várható volt ez a reakció. Azzal próbálta magát nyugtatni, hogy ha a másik ennyitől felkapja a vizet, akkor nem is érte meg őt szeretni. Múlt idő, mert tegnaptól fogva eldöntötte, többé nem kezd vele azonos neművel.

Az iskola előtt izgatottan gyülekeztek már a diákok, a felső két évfolyam külső helyszínen töltötte a napot, ennek ellenére az integető Junt látva Koichi hamar megtalálta az osztályát. Hamis mosollyal az arcán állt be közéjük, ugyanis időközben észrevette Tsuzukut is. A fiú megindult felé, de Koichi nemet intett a fejével. Ennek ellenére a másik odaért mellé, és mintha mi sem történt volna, rámosolygott.

– Bocsi, amiért nem kísértelek el, anyu elhozott, hívtalak is este, hogy elmondjam – magyarázta, mire Koichin iszonyatos bűntudat lett úrrá. Ezek szerint továbbra is sokat jelentett Tsuzukunak, ami megdobogtatta a szívét, ennek ellenére tartotta magát a tegnapi elhatározásához. Daisuke felé pillantott. Annak igaza volt, ha nem is teljesen. Fokozatosan akarta magától eltaszítani Tsuzukut.

– Semmi gond – vont vállat, azzal se szó, se beszéd, Junékhoz fordult, és rögvest beszállt a beszélgetésükbe, nem törődve Hiroki rosszalló pillantásával. Tsuzuku csak felvonta a szemöldökét, aztán legyintve ott hagyta őket. Ekkor Hiroki villám módjára cselekedett. Az időközben megérkező Kiminek átpasszolta Junt, afféle egy klubban vagytok-mozdulattal, ő maga pedig kérdőn Koichira nézett.

– Bántott? – tért egyből a tárgyra Hiroki, mire Koichi megrázta a fejét. Nem akarta elmondani, miért nem akar szóba állni a fiúval, de azért azt sem szerette volna, ha barátja ezért kiosztaná Tsuzukut. – Akkor meg? – kérdezte, mélyen belenézve Koichi szemeibe, aki elkapta a tekintetét. A francba is, Hiroki mindig is mellette állt.

– A tegnapi vita nálunk – kezdte, aztán elhallgatott, mivel az osztályfőnökök érkezésével teljessé vált a csapat, így az évfolyam megindult az egyetem felé. – Elbizonytalanodtam. A legjobb lenne mindkettőnknek, ha lassan eltávolodnék tőle – öntötte ki a szívét, miközben Hiroki folyamatosan bólogatott. Nem tetszett neki a helyzet, Koichi alig láthatóan szomorú arca, ahogy beszélt a témáról.

– Meginogtál? Ennyi miatt? – motyogta hitetlenkedve. – De azt mondtad, szereted, nem? – próbálta kibogozni a Koichi pálfordulását övező rejtély halmazát. Egyszerűen alig bírta elhinni, hogy egy ilyen komolytalan vita, amelynek nagyobb a füstje, mint a lángja, miféle módon lökte távolabb a fiút attól, akit szeretett.

– Csak nem tudtam, hogyan fogalmazzam meg, mit érzek iránta – vágta rá Koichi, aztán elkomorodott, ahogy eszébe jutott, a második randi után mennyire örült a felfedezésnek, miszerint teljesen beleesett a srácba. Most is pokolian fájt neki az, amire rákényszerítette önmagát. Legszívesebben azonnal átverekedte volna magát a 2-B soraihoz, ahol a fiú nyakába ugorva kért volna bocsánatot. Azt se bánta volna, ha Tsuzuku megcsókolja. Elhessegette a gondolatot.

Hiroki szaggatottan felsóhajtott, aztán amikor Jun már feltűnően pillantgatott feléjük, Kimi pedig néha Tomomihoz szólt pár szót, röviden megpróbálta lezárni az ügyet.

– Tisztázd magaddal. De ne okozz neki csalódást, igazán megérdemelitek egymást – jelentette ki, majd Jun pont végszóra csapódott vissza hozzájuk. Nem kérdezett semmit, valószínűleg nem is hallotta, miről beszélgettek.

Koichi keserűen elmosolyodott, ahogy lehajtotta a fejét. Már rég tudta, mit érez. Szépen sorba vette a heves szívdobogást, az izzadó tenyereket és a bizsergő testet. Azt, miképpen kezdett vágyakozni az utóbbi időkben Tsuzuku közelsége, érintései iránt. Legszívesebben örökké a karjai között pihent volna, védve mindentől, a végtelen szeretet burkában. De ez túl egyoldalú lett volna, ahol csak ő kap, miközben semmit sem ad. Éppen ezért, rá akart szolgálni a fiú szerelmére, törődésére. Megrázta magát. Ezt nem tehették meg.

Lassan sétáltak tovább, elhaladtak a Bárányfelhő, majd a kávézó mellett is, mire Koichi szíve fájdalommal telve dobogott tovább. Még tíz perc séta választotta el őket az egyetemtől, ezért előkotorta zsebéből a fülhallgatóját, aztán kapcsolgatni kezdte a zenelejátszóját. Ami most nem lett volna nála, ha Tsuzuku nem adja neki azt az apró tanácsot. Mély sóhajjal indította el a Baroque albumot. Ha már szenvedett, akkor rendesen akarta csinálni, hiba nélkül.

Végül megérkeztek a kapuhoz, ahol már egy izgatott, kopaszodó, szemüveges férfi várta őket. Elnyűtt zakót viselt, kitérdesedett, hozzáillő nadrággal, lakkcipője orra megkopott. Valószínűleg az egyetem egyik professzora lehetett, aki majd körbe vezeti őket.

Koichi unott arccal tette el a lejátszót, hogy aztán a fülébe kúszhasson a prof elviselhetetlenül pattogós, magas hangja. Elfintorodott, ahogy pedig felemelte a fejét, tekintete találkozott Tsuzukuéval. Amaz megforgatta a szemét, miközben eleresztett egy biztató mosolyt. Koichi bátortalanul biccentett egyet, majd félrenézett. Utálta magát, amiért ezt tette.

Időközben az évfolyam megindult befelé, ő pedig valamilyen különös véletlen folytán sikeresen elsodródott Junéktól, egyenesen Tsuzuku mellé. Döbbenten fürkészte, vajon egyedül ő járt e így, viszont legnagyobb sajnálatára úgy tűnt, a két osztály nagyon is vegyült egymással. Kimi és Tomomi az egyik volt alsó-közepes osztálytársukkal beszélgettek, Jun csatlakozott az ottani fiúkhoz, akik földrajzklubba jártak, így teljes volt a keveredés, annyira, hogy Hirokit nem is találta. A tanárok nem bánták, helyénvalónak találták, ha az iskolában mindenki igyekszik kijönni a másikkal.

– Hogy van a nővéred? – kérdezte Tsuzuku, miközben óvatosan megsimította Koichi karját. A fiú igyekezett elfojtani a remegését, és közömbös hangon válaszolni.

– Jól. Elvileg hamarosan otthon lesz – felelte, amint beléptek az épületbe, ahol a kiállítást rendezték be. Egyszerűen unalmasnak tűnt az egész. Kitömött állatok az emelvényeken és az üvegfalak mögött, interaktívnak csúfolt információs táblák, némely mellett fejhallgatók. Akárcsak a többi, hasonló tematikájú, természettudományos látogatóközpont.

A professzor idegesítő hangja ismét felcsendült, mire a diákok elhallgattak, és tetetett érdeklődéssel bámulták a vén mókust, amint magyarázni kezdett az élővilágról, az ökológiáról, meg minden más, unalmas dologról. Persze, volt, aki figyelt, de a többség vagy nyitott szemmel aludt, vagy megbújt társai háta mögött, ahol telefonozott és zenét hallgatott.

Koichi szíve hatalmasat dobbant, amikor megérezte kezénél Tsuzuku csontos ujjainak a matatását. Próbálta rendezni a vonásait, mielőtt felvont szemöldökkel rá nézett volna. Tsuzuku csak mosolyogva az egymáshoz közelebbi kezeikre pillantott, mire Koichinak leesett. A fiú egy fél fülhallgatót szeretett volna az ujjai közé csúsztatni.

Egy gyors mozdulattal a fülébe helyezte, aztán tagjait hirtelen elöntötte a melegség. Baroque, ezt sejthette volna. Kezét visszaejtette maga mellé, bár minden agysejtje tiltakozott ellene, hagyta, hadd kulcsolódjanak össze ujjai Tsuzukéival. Óvatosan mögéjük pillantott, majd egy szaggatott sóhajjal konstatálta, hogy nem állt ott senki.

Megpróbálta kizárni az agyából a külvilágot, átadni magát az énekes csodálatos hangjának, miközben izzadó tenyere aprót rándult Tsuzuku markában. Koichi elpirult. Nem tudta hová tenni érzéseit. Egyik pillanatban még görcsösen el akarta taszítani magától őket, most pedig itt álltak, fogták egymás kezét, közös fülhallgatóval hallgattak zenét. Nehezen tudott volna megnevezni egy olyan embert, aki a világon boldogabb lehetett volna nála.

– Körbe lehet nézni önállóan, aztán indulunk a következő terembe! – csattant fel a 2-B osztályfőnöke, mire a diákok összerezzentek, és unottan sétálgatni kezdtek. Tsuzuku lágyan megszorította Koichi kezét, ezt követően pedig villámgyorsan eltávolította a fiú füléből a fülhallgatót, és eltűnt a kisebb tömegben.

Koichi vállat vont, aztán megkereste Hirokit, aki épp az egyik B-s lánnyal nevetett össze. Sajnos csak látásból ismerte, így a fiú úgy döntött, lerendez egy gyors bemutatkozást. Az ismeretlent Yuzukinak hívták, hosszú, sötétbarna haját két rendezetlen copfba fogta, frufruja szinte eltakarta a szemét. Ajkain nem túl kihívó, de azért jelentős mennyiségű vörös rúzs fénylett.

– Komolyan agybajt kapok ettől a csávótól – utalt a professzorra, mire Hiroki nevetve bólintott egyet, Koichi pedig megpróbált kapcsolódni a beszélgetéshez. Szerencsére Yuzuki egyből bevonta őt is. – Ugye neked volt fülhallgatód?

– Igen – biccentett a fiú, mire a lány nevetve meglökte Hiroki karját, aztán közölte, hogy Koichi barátja nem volt ilyen felkészült, így Yuzuki lejátszóját cserélgették egész idő alatt. Amikor már kellően megfájdult a fejük, csak átvették a fülhallgatókat egymástól.

Ekkor azonban az osztályfőnökök a professzor vezetésével átterelték őket a következő, hasonlóan unalmas terembe. Koichi döbbenten figyelte, amint ismét Tsuzuku mellé sodródik, leghátra. Szinte álomszerűen ismétlődött meg az iménti jelenet; fülhallgató a fülében, összekulcsolt ujjak, izzadó tenyér. Persze a szabadidő előtt ismét szétrebbentek, hogy aztán a következő, utolsó két teremben is ugyanígy álldogáljanak.

– Rendben, végeztünk! – mondta a professzor, aztán hálálkodni kezdett, végül pedig Zakuro-sensei összecsapta a tenyerét és végig mosolygott a fiatalokon. Mind sejtették mit jelent ez, így ártatlan arccal mosolyogtak vissza, mintha meg nem történté tennék az eddigi viselkedésüket.

– Mehettek – jelentette ki a tanárnő, mire az évfolyam megindult kifelé az egyetem épületéből. Csordaként vonultak végig, majd kiérve a friss levegőre, szétszéledtek. Koichi pár utcán át egy kisebb társasággal együtt sétált, végül azok leszakadtak tőle.

A zebránál várt, amikor valaki megsimította a vállát. Rémülten fordult hátra, aztán mikor észrevette Tsuzuku lágy arckifejezését, öntudatlanul is mosoly kúszott az ajkaira. Ezúttal egy szót sem szólták, csak sétáltak tovább. Szinte repült az idő, amiről Koichi nem tudta eldönteni, vajon bánja e. Is-is.

A kapujuk elé érve azonban fejbe kólintotta a felismerés. Bármennyire is estek jól az egyetemen töltött lopott percek, nem lett volna szabad ezt tenniük. Kérdőn nézett Tsuzukura, amit később meg is bánt, ugyanis tekintete csapdába esett a másik szemeiben, melyek egyre közelebbről figyelték őt.

Gyorsan történt, olyan gyorsan, hogy alig bírta ésszel felfogni. Tsuzuku ujjai a tarkójára csúsztak, ajkai pedig lágyan súrolták az övéit. Még nem csókolta meg, várt. Aztán a fiú előre hajolt. Koichi viszont elkapta a fejét, miközben karjaival eltolta magától.

Néma csendben néztek egymásra, pár másodpercig csupán, de abban benne volt minden. Tsuzuku csalódottnak tűnt, szemében mély fájdalom csillogott, mire Koichi elfordult, belökte a kaput, és eltűnt a házban.


	12. Tizenegyedik fejezet a múltból

Tsuzuku végtelenül naivnak tartotta magát. Hiszen minden teljesen okénak tűnt Koichival, sok pozitív visszajelzést kapott, így úgy hitte, készen álltak arra, hogy ténylegesen járni kezdjenek.

Esténként, az ágyán fekve próbálta elképzelni, milyen lesz először megcsókolni Koichit. Többféle módon is maga elé vizionálta a jelenetet, testét közben végig különös melegség járta át. Viszont a valóság teljesen más volt. Pedig igyekezett biztosra menni, de mind hiába.

Eddig akárhányszor fiúval kezdett, sosem lett jó vége, úgy tűnt, mindig csak ő táplált igaz érzéseket a másik fél iránt. A legutóbbi hibájából tanulva most igyekezett kitapasztalni, mennyire számíthatnak egymásra, működnének együtt. Minden jónak tűnt, és mégis egy szemvillanás alatt romlott el.

Ekkor megrezzent a párnája mellett lévő telefonja. Villámgyors mozdulattal a füléhez szorította, aztán döbbenten elröhögte magát. Remélte, hogy édesanyja nem nyit be a hangra, de egyszerűen nem bírta megállni.

\- Yui? - Hangja hitetlenkedve csengett, amint a lány hadarni kezdett, körülbelül öt percen át, majd megszakította a hívást. Tsuzuku egy mélyet sóhajtott, ezzel is csitítva a benne háborgó vihart. Szerelmes volt, még mindig.

Pontosan hat órával ezelőtt Koichi feldúltan, kisírt szemekkel érkezett meg Yui szobájába. Nővére először kérdőn nézett rá, végül magához hívta, és leültette az ágya mellé. Az orvosok javallották, hogy a mai napot még pihenve töltse.

Koichi tovább szipogott, miközben Yui fél kézzel simogatta a hátát, várva, mikor nyílik meg neki öccse. Aggódott érte az utóbbi napokban, főleg azért, mert nem tudta rendesen nyomon követni, miféle módon alakultak a dolgai Tsuzukuval. Jelenleg úgy tűnt, nem túl fényesen.

\- Meg akart csókolni - suttogta végül Koichi, arcára kiült a fájdalommal vegyes bűnbánat. - De elrontottam az egészet - csapott tehetetlenül a térdeire, aztán kétségbeesetten Yuira nézett. Fogalma sem volt, mi tévő legyen most, hogy minden esélye elúszott. A legésszerűbbnek az tűnt, amit most tett: beszélni a nővérével.

\- Pontosan mit csináltál? - kérdezte Yui, majd egy laza kézmozdulattal az asztala felé intett, ahol egy stócnyi zsebkendő feküdt. Koichi vette az adást, így mielőtt ecsetelni kezdte volna az utóbbi napokból fakadó bizonytalanságát, felállt, és megtörölte az arcát. Sápadtan, csillogó szemekkel ült vissza, aztán belevágott.

\- Félrehajoltam, meg eltoltam magamtól. Mostanában annyiszor bizonytalanodtam el velünk kapcsolatban, hogy helyes e, meg minden. Aztán tegnap az osztály összeveszett a témán, mármint, a melegség kérdésén, mivel Daisuke elvette Kimi fiúszerelmes mangáját. Hatalmas volt a káosz, és olyan érveket mondtak ellene, nem is vártam meg Tsuzukut suli után, mert annyira megzavarodtam. Ma viszont mosolyogva beszélt velem indulás előtt, az egyetemen pedig, amikor senki sem látta, fogta a kezem és együtt hallgattunk zenét. Én tényleg szeretem őt, de amikor meg akart csókolni a házunk előtt, hirtelen a fejembe tódult minden ok, ami miatt nem kéne ezt csinálnunk - fakadt ki, majd megeresztett egy kétségbeesett pillantást a nővére felé, aki csak halovány mosollyal az ajkán figyelte őt.

\- Kimondtad - szólt a lány, és látva Koichi értetlen arckifejezését, hozzátette: - Eddig még sosem mondtad konkrétan, hogy szereted. Mindig hozzátetted: azt hiszem vagy szerintem - nevette el magát, amikor öccsének leesett dolog, és mindenről megfeledkezve a nyakába borult.

\- Mert szeretem, Yui. Szerelmes vagyok belé - suttogta a fiú, majd nővére fejrázására visszamászott a székre, onnan pedig kérdő pillantással illette a lányt. Nem értette, mi volt az újabb probléma.

\- Igazából ezt vele kéne megbeszélned - jelentette ki komolyan Yui, az iménti vidámság rögvest eltűnt az arcáról. Szerette volna, ha öccse és Tsuzuku együtt lehettek volna, hiszen a fiú úgy tűnt, képes minden támogatást megadni, amire Koichinak szüksége volt. És itt abszolút nem az anyagiakra gondolt, természetesen.

Bár hiába volt nővér, nem érezte helyesnek az ilyen témákkal való foglalkozást, de mindig is sejtette, hogy Koichinak jobb helye lenne egy srác oldalán. Sosem bírta őt elképzelni családapaként, és régebben sokszor ostorozta magát ezekért a gondolatokért.

\- Oké, de nem hinném, hogy szóba állna velem ezek után... Biztos nagyon megbántottam - hajtotta le a fejét a fiú, mire Yui legyintett egyet. Tsuzuku esetlegesen fellépő makacsságát mindenképp ő akarta intézni. Koichinak elég lett volna a következőkben ismertetett tervvel foglalkoznia, ami már önmagában is hatalmas kihívást jelenthetett.

\- Megoldjuk! Először is, be kéne festeni a hajadat rózsaszínre, aztán holnap reggel elhívni valami csendes helyre, ahol tudtok beszélgetni - indítványozta a lány, de Koichi már rögtön az első pont után heves fejrázásba kezdett.

\- Anyuék ki fognak akadni. És a házirend is tiltja! Ráadásul ennek mi értelme lenne? - ellenkezett a fiú, miközben sorolta a további indokokat, amiért nem tartja túl jó ötletnek a dolgot, de Yui leintette.

\- Felhívom anyut, addig te szaladj el a fodrászkellékboltba, vegyél festéket. Hidrogén peroxidot is! - Aztán mikor Koichi értetlenül visszafordult az ajtóból, megmagyarázta. - Világosítunk rajta vele. Na, nyomás! - nevette el magát a lány, majd mikor hallotta a bejárati ajtó csapódását, egyből a telefonjáért nyúlt.

Édesanyját meggyőzni nehéz kihívásnak ígérkezett, és az asszony csak sokadszori kérlelés után vált kompromisszumképessé. Akkor is csak egy feltételt szabott: vasárnap estig a fiú haját vissza kellett festeniük feketére. Yui rögvest belement. Ez abszolút nem érte váratlanul, minimum erre számított, amikor tárcsázta a számot.

Koichi körülbelül tíz perce távozhatott, amikor letette a telefont, így somolyogva hajolt le az ágya mellé, ahová öccse a táskáját dobta. Annak mobilja ott pihent az egyik belső zsebben. Yui könnyed mozdulattal kapta ki, majd nyitotta meg a névjegyzéket. Sietősen átírta a megfelelő számot a sajátjába, aztán gyorsan visszapakolt mindent a helyére. Ez a telefon ráért később is.

A fiú pár perc múlva már ismét a lány szobájában ücsörgött, kezében gyanakvóan forgatta a szőkítéshez szükséges anyag üvegét, ajkait óvatosan félrehúzta. Nem volt ínyére a világosítás gondolata, azonban Yui ellentmondást nem tűrően parancsolta át magukat a fürdőbe. Mivel nővére még mindig kissé gyenge volt, ezért abban állapodtak meg, hogy a folyamat második felét egy székről fogja irányítani.

Koichi a szobájába szaladt, átcserélni egyenruháját, Yui javaslatára, egy kinőtt melegítőjére. Kiengedett hajjal, szemüveg nélkül, a világ legfancsalibb képével állt a tükör előtt, miközben a lány minden tudását összeszedve próbálta kiszívni a haját. Pár óra alatt végzett vele, és az eredménnyel mindketten meg voltak elégedve, bár néhány tincs továbbra is feketén virított. Ekkor értek haza a szüleik is.

Édesapjuk kissé idegenkedve vonta fel a szemöldökét, de édesanyjuk megdicsérte Yuit a munkájáért. A lány büszkén húzta ki magát, miközben megállás nélkül vigyorgott. Alig várta már, hogy vacsora után végre elérjék a végleges eredményt, így szinte lapátolta magába az ételt. Koichi szintén belelkesedett, szemei előtt Tsuzuku arca lebegett. Vajon a másik mit fog reagálni a hajára? Biztos örömét leli majd benne, viszont ez önmagában nem lesz elég ahhoz, hogy megbocsásson, ezt a fiú pontosan tudta.

Hamarosan újra bevették a fürdőt, ahol most már Yui a széken ülve irányította Koichit. Először kikeverte a festéket, aztán öccse kezébe nyomta, aki a folyamatos dirigálás ellenére, képes volt nyugodtan elkenni a haján azt. Pontosan tudta, hogy mindketten ugyanolyan izgatottak voltak, csak Yui ezt a parancsolgatással vezette le.

Végül Koichi fáradtan huppant le az ágyára, miután örömködtek egy sort új haja végett. Tetszett neki, ó, de még mennyire! Tsuzuku nem tévedett, a rózsaszín haj valóban jól állt neki, az a néhány, feketén maradt tincs pedig még álomszerűbbé tette az összképet. Most már csak a tervet kellett kidolgoznia. Az első pont, miszerint sapkában megy, már megvolt. A fejfedő alá begyűrte volna a haját, maximum néhány fekete tincset hagyva elöl, afféle látszatként, és csak akkor vette volna le, ha Tsuzuku igent mond.

Úgy döntött, csinál egy képet a telefonjával. Ezt majd később talán elküldheti a fiúnak, legalábbis, reménykedett benne. Tele volt reménnyel, minden agysejtje Tsuzuku körül forgott, miközben az esélyeit latolgatta. Még azzal is számolt, hogy nagy valószínűséggel ezúttal neki kéne kezdeményeznie a csókot. Elbizonytalanodott, azonban ez a bizonytalanság más volt, mint az eddigiek. Sosem csókolózott, így csak halovány sejtései voltak az egészről.

Próbaképpen a kézfejéhez érintette az ajkait. Hevesen megrázta a fejét, aztán lehunyta a szemét, s megismételte a mozdulatot, azt képzelve, hogy Tsuzuku érinti őt ilyen galád, intim módon. Teste leírhatatlanul hevesen reagált, bizsergett, remegett, szíve pedig hevesen vert. Szerencsétlenül magára húzta a takarót, miközben ártatlanul pislogott a plafonra, mintha csak a festett falakat próbálná meggyőzni: ő semmi rosszat nem tett.

Valóban, szerelmesnek lenni már régóta nem számított bűnnek. Persze, az, hogy mindketten ugyanabból a nemből valóak, már bonyolított a dolgokon. De Koichinak ez sem adhatta fel többé a leckét. Boldog akart lenni, és Tsuzuku arcán is őszinte mosolyt akart látni, amelyben egy csepp keserűség sincs.

Persze, akadtak dolgok, melyektől mindennél jobban rettegett, többek között szülei véleményétől, ha egyszer rájönnek, hogy fiúk nem vonzódik a lányokhoz. Való igaz, eddig voltak apróbb fellángolások, iskolatársak, osztálytársak, akik tetszettek neki, azonban ezt össze sem tudta hasonlítani azzal, amit Tsuzuku iránt érzett. Azzal a mély, belülről lobogó szerelemmel. Fogalma sem volt, mikortól fogva mondhatta azt, hogy ő szereti a másikat. Ezek az érzések nem egyik napról a másikra alakultak ki, hanem lassan, folyamatosan.

Megrázta magát, aztán felült az ágyban. Az asztalára tekintett, az ott pihenő két könyvre. Ugyanannak a sorozatnak az első két kötete, az egyik, melyet Tsuzukuval vásárolt, olvasásra várva, míg a másik lapjainak rengetegébe már jócskán beleékelődött a könyvjelző.

Felállt, lépett kettőt, és felemelete az utóbbit. Kihúzta a széket, leült, majd olvasni kezdett. A sorok elsőre nem kötötték le, valami hiányzott, így hát visszatolta az ülőalkalmatosságot, aztán befeküdt az ágyába. Tökéletes.

Ekkor átadta magát a cselekménynek, az utolsó fejezetek végeláthatatlan izgalmának, tudva, hogy bármilyen függővéggel is zárul a könyv, a következő rész már vár rá. Próbálta ezt a gondolatsort átültetni a Tsuzukuval való kapcsolatára is. Azzal, hogy eltolta magától a fiút, és befestette a haját, véget ért az első kötet. Holnap viszont meg akarta írni a folytatást.

Megbirizgálta a rózsaszín tincsek egyikét, majd felsóhajtott. Ismét kizökkent a könyvből. Csalódottan csettintett a nyelvével, aztán az asztalon lévő mobiljára pillantott. Gyorsan felpattant, és a készülékhez lépett, darabig forgatta a kezében, végül vállat vont. Írt egy SMS-t, és zakatoló szívvel küldte el.

OK. Tzk.

Koichi mosolyogva huppant vissza az ágyra. Szerelmes volt, még mindig.

Másnap reggeli után bevette magát a fürdőbe, mint valami egyszerű, ámde annál hatásosabb erődítménybe. Már rég felöltözött, bő szabású, könyékig érő, fehér pulóvert viselt, fekete farmerrel, kezében pedig egy bézsszín, kötött sapkát tartott. Egy darabig csak állt, meredt a tükörben látható képmására, végül készített magának két, laza fonatot. A fejére húzta a sapkát, és először ezeket tűrte be alá, végül a feltűnőbb, rózsaszín tincseket, a maradék megtartását pedig szemüvegére bízta. Egyedül néhány kósza fekete szál lógott ki a fejfedő alól.

Elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy mire a játszótérre ér, le fog rohadni a feje, ennek ellenére mosolyogva indult el otthonról. Azért döntött a közeli parkban lévő létesítmény mellett, mert eléggé lepukkant volt már, így szinte nem is vitték oda a gyerekeket. Viszont a közelben lakók már felújításról pusmogtak, ami elvileg a jövő héten kezdődött meg. Addig is, majdhogynem kihalt volt a hely.

Koichi körülbelül három sarokra lakott tőle, de mielőtt még befordult volna az utolsón, elővette a telefonját. A kijelzőn ellenőrizte, nem csúszott e ki rózsaszín tincse, majd megkönnyebbült sóhaj kíséretében vágott neki az utolsó métereknek.

A bejáratot jelképező alacsony, korhadt kerítésnél megtorpant. Az egyik hintán lehajtott fejű alak ült, akit egyből felismert. Tsuzuku füleiből fülhallgató zsinórjai lógtak ki, mire Koichi átlépte a kerítést, és próba szerűen végig húzta a bakancsát a kavicson. A fiú nem mozdult. Óvatosan tette meg azt a pár lépést, végül megállt a hintával szemben.

Tsuzuku felnézett, egyenesen a szemébe, aztán kínzóan lassúnak tűnő másodpercek után felegyenesedett, eltette a lejátszóját, és megállt, Koichival szemben. Némán fürkészték egymást, majd Koichi mély levegőt vett, melyet szaggatottan fújt ki. Olyan szavakat készült kimondani, amelyek mindennél többet jelentettek számára.

\- Őszintén sajnálom - kezdte, mire Tsuzuku nyitotta a száját, de ő nemet intett a fejével. - Kérlek, hallgass végig! Nem akartalak megbántani, egyszerűen csak elbizonytalanodtam, hogy vajon működne e ez kettőnk között, hiszen mindketten srácok vagyunk. Előtte nap, vita volt az osztályban erről a dologról. Nem miattunk, hanem egy ostoba manga miatt, nem is ez a lényeg. Rájöttem, hogy nem nyújthatjuk ugyanazt egymásnak, mint amit egy lány nyújthatna nekünk, és a többi ember szerint mennyire helytelen lenne ez az egész. Megijedtem. - Itt lesütötte a szemét, s a földre pillantott. Gyávaság, ez a szó illett arra, amit tett. - Aztán másnap - kapta fel a tekintetét, ismét belenézve Tsuzuku szemébe -, annyira megleptél! Nem haragudtál, amiért csütörtökön faképnél hagytalak, sőt, még a kezemet is fogtad az egyetemen. Ez annyira jól esett, szárnyalni tudtam volna, amiért képes vagy engem ennyire szeretni. Pedig nem érdemeltem meg. Most sem érdemelném - halkult el a hangja. - Az a csók sajna rosszkor jött. Hogy jobb lett volna előbb megtenni, azt nem tudhatom. Viszont pokolian bánom, amiért ellöktelek magamtól, és ennek egy, igen nyomós oka van. - Közelebb lépett a másikhoz, és igyekezett minden szót gondosan megformálni. - Szerelmes vagyok beléd.

Tsuzuku arcáról az egész monológ alatt semmit sem lehetett leolvasni. Egy kósza érzelem sem jelent meg rajta, holott belül annyi mindent átélt egyszerre. Megfogalmazódott benne a saját mondandója is, amely aztán átértékelődött, amikor a mondatok hosszú sora vallomássá vált. Koichi szerelmet vallott neki - valami, amire sosem számított volna, bár Yui előző este elmondta, hogy ma a fiú mindent meg fog tenni kettejükért. De egy valami nem hagyta nyugodni.

\- Tudod - simított végig Koichi arcának élén, majd lágyan megtámasztotta az állát. -, nincs tél - utalt a kötött sapkára, miközben pimaszul elmosolyodott.

\- Valóban - jegyezte meg csak úgy, mellékesen Koichi, és lekapta a fejéről az oda nem illő darabot. Tsuzuku nem tétovázott, mihelyst meglátta a rózsaszín tincseket, egyből előre hajolt. Csókolóztak. Gyengéden helyezte rá ajkait a másikéira, aztán nyelvét óvatosan becsúsztatta közéjük. Érezte, Koichi milyen bizonytalanul, de mégis mekkora örömmel csókolta vissza. Ujjait az arcról a selymes, rózsaszín hajszálak közé vezette, miközben szabad kezét lágyan a másik dereka köré fonta, és úgy érezte, ez a csók egy életre megpecsételte sorsukat. A hullámzó mellkasok, az adrenalin, a felhőtlen, mámorító öröm mind-mind isteni hatással bírtak, és egy örök emléket hoztak létre.

Pár perc után elszakadtak egymástól, ő pedig szorosan magához ölelte a fiút, aki pihegve hajtotta a fejét a vállára. Mindketten remegtek a hirtelen rájuk tört boldogságtól.

\- Lógok még neked valamivel - suttogta Tsuzuku, mire Koichi kérdőn hümmögött egyet. Még mindig a csóktól kábultan pihent a másik vállán, aki ekkor eltolta magától, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. - Bár tudsz róla, de még sosem mondtam. Szeretlek - jelentette ki, és ezúttal egy lágy puszit nyomott Koichi kissé megduzzadt, nedves ajkaira, majd gyengéden megfogta a kezét. - Egy harmadik randit? - kérdezte.

\- Persze - mosolyodott el a fiú, ahogy megindultak kifelé a játszótérről. Fogalma sem volt, Tsuzuku mégis hová vezeti, de bízott benne. Bízott abban, hogy kapcsolatuk sokáig, ha nem örökké fog tartani, bár nem akart hosszútávú jövendölésekbe bocsátkozni, csak élvezni a közös pillanataikat. Szép lassan mindent át szeretett volna élni Tsuzuku oldalán, nem elsietve a dolgokat. Az első szerelem számára kamaszokhoz méltóan a világot jelentette, és amikor aznap este, kettesben, Koichiék fürdőjében festették vissza a haját feketére, alig találhatott volna náluk boldogabb embereket.

Aztán később már az ágyában feküdtek, egymás mellett, ugyanúgy, ahogy közel egy hete. Tsuzuku karja a derekán, kezeik összekulcsolva, azzal a különbséggel, hogy mindketten nagyon is éberek voltak. Végül egyszerre mondták: szeretlek, és elcsattant az arra a napra ütemezett utolsó csók is.


	13. Epilógus a jelenből

Koudai döbbenten nézte, ahogy Koichi elrévedő mosollyal fejezte be a történetet. Nem, nem a másik arckifejezése lepte meg ennyire, hanem a tökéletesnél is tökéletesebb tanács, amelyet ebben az elmúlt egy órában kapott kézhez. 

– Köszönöm! Nagyon köszönöm! – motyogta, teljesen elvarázsolódva, aztán mielőtt még nekiállt volna a szobájába rohanva készülődni, feltett egy kérdést. – Komolyan felső-közép óta együtt vagytok?

Koichi mosolyogva bólintott, majd egy laza kézmozdulattal Koudai szobája felé bökött. A férfi vette a lapot, futva indult meg, és szinte bele szállt a ruhásszekrénybe. Magára kapott egy koptatott farmert, egy fekete atlétatrikót és kisebb hezitálás után egy vékony farmerdzsekit is. 

Ezután a fürdőbe száguldott, miközben belesett a konyhába, megköszönni Koichinak a mosogatást, és a kezébe vette a korrektort. Rémesen néztek ki a szeme alatti karikák, de más sminkes holmija néhány rúzson és egy szempillaspirálon kívül nem akadt. Még az utóbbiból gyorsan feldobott magára egy keveset, aztán útra készen állt meg Koichi előtt. 

– Jó vagyok így? – hadarta izgatottan, mire barátja nevetve bólintott. – Akkor mentem, vagyis… Te nem jössz? – hebegte, mire Koichi legyintett.

– A kulcsot majd ledobom Tomoya postaládájába. Menj csak! – nevette el magát, mire Koudai mindent még egyszer jó alaposan megköszönt, és megígérte, hogy majd Tsuzukut is felhívja, ha lesz rá ideje. Szó szerint kiviharzott a házából, és meg sem állt Tomoyáéig. 

Ott aztán kétségbeesetten pásztázta a kapucsengőt. Te jó ég, mennyire elhamarkodottan döntött! Elvégre, Tsuzuku és Koichi kamaszok voltak, amikor járni kezdtek, és egy szerelmes tinédzser könnyebben megbocsát, mint egy sértett felnőtt. Már szinte teljesen elpárolgott a magabiztossága, amikor SMS-e érkezett. 

Csak ügyesen, D! Koichi

Elnevette magát, aztán minden mindegy alapon, megnyomta a csengőt. Pár másodpercen belül meghallotta a motoszkálást bentről, és vett egy mély levegőt. Nem hagyhatta cserben a bátorsága. Ha Koichi képes volt rá anno, akkor neki is menni fog. 

– Szia – nézett komolyan Tomoya szemeibe, aki felvont szemöldökkel pásztázta végig őt, de nem szólalt meg, így továbbra is bámulták egymást. Egyikük sem mozdult semerre, végül Koudai törte meg a kínos csendet. – Zavarok? 

– Nem – vágta rá kisebb hezitálás után a másik férfi, és félreállt az ajtóból, hogy beengedje őt. – Miért jöttél? – kérdezte, amikor Koudai elsétált mellette. Amaz most vagy soha alapon, belekezdett, miközben minden porcikája remegett az idegességtől. 

– Bocsánatot kérni valakitől, aki sokat jelent nekem – mondta, mire Tomoya hitetlenkedve felnevetett. Koudai kezdte magát kellemetlenül érezni, de nem adta fel. Hogyan tehette volna? Koichi pumpálta belé a motivációt, a végeláthatatlan türelemmel együtt, és ott volt még a hit is, melyet Tomoyával való kapcsolatába vetett.

– Ha sokat jelentenék, akkor nem rendeztél volna le annyival – szúrt oda keserűen a férfi, mire Koudai megrázta a fejét. De hisz’ annyira bánta már az egészet! Miért nem tudta egyszerűen visszatekerni az időt? Akkor a pokol magjáig csókolta volna a másikat, minden érzését belesűrítve ajkaik érintkezésébe. 

– Tomoya, nagyon sajnálom, amiért megbántottalak, egyszerűen csak nem tudtam hogyan lereagálni a dolgokat. Annyira… Hozzászoktam már a társaságodhoz, hogy a vallomásodat egyszerűen nem tudtam hová tenni. Megleptél! – fakadt ki Koudai, és a végén ő döbbent meg a legjobban, amiért az arcáról csorogni kezdtek a könnyek. Oda a sminkjének és az életének is. Szánalomból még senkit sem fogadtak vissza teljes értékűen, ráadásul abszolút nem ez volt a célja. Olyan erős és céltudatos akart lenni, mint Koichi, ehelyett gyengén sírdogált. 

– Értem – felelte hűvösen a férfi. – Ennyi? – kérdezte, mire Koudai hevesen megrázta a fejét. Akkor is be akarta fejezni, amit már elkezdett, ha már nem számított. Végül is, egy csomag zsebkendővel több vagy kevesebb, kit érdekelt? Őt már nem nagyon. 

– Nem – suttogta. – Szeretlek – fúrta bele könnyes tekintetét Tomoya szemeibe. 

A levegő egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, megfagyott körülöttük, a szavait hosszas csend követte, csakis a saját szipogását hallotta, miközben arra gondolt, mennyire megvetendően festhetett. Ezzel pedig nem nyerhetett semmit, így végül határozottabban ismételte meg. 

– Szeretlek, és szeretni is foglak. De nem barátként. – Hangja erőteljesen csengett, ahogy ismét elkapta Tomoya tekintetét. A dobos gondolkodott, ő pedig várt. Aztán nem bírta tovább a feszültséget, sarkon fordult és futni kezdett, vissza, amerről jött. Nem érdekelte, hogy egy idő után hallotta maga mögül Tomoya lihegését is, amint próbálta utolérni. Menekült a hibái elől, el, egy új életbe. Mert ezek után bármennyire is szerette az együttest, képtelen lett volna így folytatni. 

Három utcával odébb viszont már nem bírta tovább szusszal, kifulladva állt meg, hevesen kapkodott levegő után, amikor Tomoya utolérte, és hátulról átkarolta őt. Nem bírt megfordulni, testét elöntötte a melegség, ahogy a dobos a vállába temette a fejét. Érezte, amint a nyakába szuszog. 

– Bolond vagy – motyogta végül, mire Koudai összeszedve minden erejét, megfordult, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Azonban mielőtt bármit is kiolvashatott volna belőle, Tomoya megcsókolta. Elfeledkezett arról, hogy a nyílt utcán álltak, hogy emberek sétáltak körülöttük, hallotta a megvető krákogásukat, de senki sem szakította el őket. Később ezt azzal magyarázta, hogy megint lánynak nézték, viszont a csók pillanatában minden érzékszervét Tomoya töltötte ki. 

Pár perc után ajkaik szétváltak, ő pedig döbbenten konstatálta, hogy ujjai Tomoya hajában vannak, míg a dobos tenyere a derekát cirógatta. Elmosolyodott, majd összekulcsolta a kezeiket, és elindultak vissza, a másik férfi lakására, ahol néma egyetértésben ültek le a kanapéra. 

A basszusgitáros kissé félve hajtotta a fejét Tomoya ölébe, aki játszani kezdett a combján szétterülő vörös tincsekkel. Így pihentek, ebben az idilli nyugalomban, amikor is Koudai felpattant, és riadtan nyúlt farmernadrágjának jobb zsebébe, ahová a kulcsát szokta tenni. Üres volt. Egy pillanatig rémülten tapogatta végig az összes létező zsebet az öltözékén, majd elnevette magát, amikor eszébe jutott, miért nincs nála a tárgy. Tomoya eközben úgy nézett rá, mint valami bolondra. 

– Tudni akarom? – kérdezte, mire Koudai megrázta a fejét, jelezve, hogy nem fontos. Ekkor a dobos elégedetten elmosolyodott, majd előre hajolt, és az ölébe rántotta a megszeppent férfit. – Édes vagy! – nevette el magát, mire Koudai zavarában megtekerte az egyik hajtincsét, aztán esetlenül Tomoya nyaka köré kulcsolta a karjait. 

– Így-így – suttogta a dobos, aztán újból csókolózni kezdtek, ezúttal sokkal mélyebben, s lágyabban. Az intim légkör azonnal magával ragadta Koudait, akit bár kissé feszélyezett új pozíciója, egyre bátrabban csókolt vissza. 

– Tulajdonképpen – szólalt meg ismét Tomoya, amikor Koudai a vállába fúrta a fejét. –, megleptél. Mármint, sosem hittem, hogy eljössz hozzám csak azért, hogy szerelmet vallj. Olyan típusnak ismertelek, aki inkább csendben kivárja a megfelelő alkalmat – simított végig a basszusgitáros hátán. 

– Igazából, ha tegnap este nem futottam volna össze Koichiékkal, akkor így történt volna – bökte ki Koudai, mire Tomoya hitetlenkedve elnevette magát. A másik egyre több meglepetést okozott neki, de ezeket egy cseppet sem bánta. 

– Hogyhogy? – kérdezte, és belecsókolt Koudai nyakába. A férfi összerezzent a karjai között, ami jóleső elégedettséggel töltötte el. 

– Beszélgettünk. Jobban mondva, reggel beszéltem Koichival. Nálam aludtak, de nem is ez a lényeg. Elmesélte, hogyan jöttek össze Tsuzukuval – mondta a basszusgitáros, mire Tomoya hümmögött párat, jelezve, hogy kíváncsi arra, miféle módon függ ez össze kettejükkel. 

– Sok dolog különbözött, de voltak egyezések is. Utóbbiakat követtem, amikor idejöttem hozzád – vallotta be a férfi, mire a dobos felnevetett, és kissé eltolta magától a másikat. 

– Szóval, szerelmet javítottak szerelemmel, nemde? – mosolygott a párjára, majd egy újabb csókban forrtak össze. Végül is, így is lehetett mondani. 

VÉGE


End file.
